


Fire with fire

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantastic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором Кагами пилот боевого космического корабля, а Куроко - навязанный ему навигатор. Хотя, это ещё спорный вопрос, кого и кому навязали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1 Приглашение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке:  
> AU: Кагами - пилот космического корабля, а Куроко навигатор.  
> Scissor Sisters – Fire With Fire  
> Бета: mameido

**— … Третья эскадра установила имперский контроль над последним сектором галактики Ара. Операция прошла без потерь с обеих сторон, союзные силы межгалактической конфедерации не пришли на помощь семи населенным планетам сто двадцать шестой Солнечной системы. Император считает это важным шагом для продолжения Экспансии. Слава Императору!**  
  
Куроко привычно приложил ладонь к груди, почувствовав мерный стук собственного сердца, и отвернулся от огромного голографического экрана, на котором теперь вместо лица диктора высвечивались температура воздуха, температура воды в реке, влажность, активность солнечных лучей, время и дата. В самом углу экрана медленно переворачивался герб императорского дома.  
  
Слышать, как далеко продвинулся флот, было одновременно и радостно, и тревожно, ведь когда-нибудь их непобедимой армаде смогут дать отпор, как при Сиарской кампании, когда была потеряна значительная часть атакующей силы, начиная от огромных боевых платформ и заканчивая мелкими флаерами-беспилотниками. И если отбросить техническую сторону вопроса, то погибло множество людей, находившихся на тех кораблях. Тысячи, сотни тысяч! Мужчины, женщины… Куроко передернуло.  
  
Засунув руки в карманы темной спортивной куртки, он двинулся вдоль набережной, любуясь белыми парусами совсем новенькой шхуны. Изящный, не очень большой корабль, построенный точь-в-точь как в старину, из дерева, покачивался на мелких волнах и дожидался отплытия. На него по трапу поднимались люди, оглядывающиеся по сторонам, восторженно переговаривающиеся между собой – ветер доносил их возбужденные голоса от пристани до набережной.  
  
Куроко вздохнул, отворачиваясь. Он любил корабли. И водные, и космические. Он любил их любыми: старыми, новыми, поломанными, только что отреставрированными, работающими и простаивающими в музеях. Просто любил. С самого детства.   
  
На шхуне подняли зеленовато-голубой имперский флаг, раздался традиционный свисток капитана, и Куроко, облокотившись о решетчатый забор, посмотрел, как отплывает корабль. В сердце сладко защемило, все сжалось от детского восторга, даже дыхание чуть сбилось, когда ветер надул белоснежные паруса, открывая кораблю путь вперед, по широкой реке, а после – в море. Куроко облизнул губы, не в силах вновь отвернуться, дожидаясь, когда шхуна скроется из виду.   
  
Наручный коммуникатор запищал, напоминая о том, что Куроко все-таки спешит, а не праздно шатается по улицам. Взглянув на очередной голографический экран, один из тех, что во множестве расставлены по городу, Куроко нахмурился и прибавил шагу.   
  
Не так уж часто ему приходят приглашения из центрального штаба ВКФ*.  
  
  
  
Само здание штаба располагалось далеко не в центре города, ближе к слабо населенным окраинам, где находились в основном биологические очистители. Куроко остановился у затемненных стеклянных дверей, поправил куртку, смахнул с брюк невидимые пылинки и положил ладонь на идентификатор, позволяя ему считать информацию о себе. На панели загорелась крохотная красная лампочка, пока прибор, чуть вибрируя, распознавал личность гостя.   
  
— Идентификация завершена. Куроко Тецуя. Пропуск подтвержден, — известил механический голос, и тревожный красный сменился зеленым. Двери разъехались в разные стороны, и Куроко, коротко кивнув самому себе, уверенно шагнул внутрь.  
  
Главный коридор штаба был просторным, стены и потолок были отделаны сверхтонким невероятно прочным пластиком, придававшим поверхностям серебристый цвет, а пол покрывала разноцветная мозаичная плитка, смотревшаяся почти дико в контрасте со строгими стенами. Осветительных приборов не было видно, скорее всего, они были встроены в тот же пластик на потолке.   
  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, Куроко остановился у противоположной двери и снова положил руку на идентификатор, дожидаясь полного сканирования. По спине пробежал неприятный холодок, когда синий световой луч, появившийся из маленькой панели под идентификатором, прошел сквозь него, высвечивая то, что находилось в карманах. И красная лампочка вновь сменилась на зеленую.   
  
Куроко вновь шагнул за разъехавшиеся двери, спешно закрывшиеся за его спиной, гадая, сколько ещё раз его будут сканировать и проверять. Что ни говори, а система безопасности порой навевала мысли о психологических отклонениях у ее создателей. Не успел Куроко хорошенько задуматься, как из-за угла вышел высокий молодой мужчина в форменном кителе, чуть расстегнутом у горла. Куроко взглянул на эполеты, а потом посмотрел в добродушно сощуренные глаза.   
  
— Добрый день, Куроко-кун, — произнес он чуть хрипловато, кашлянул и широко улыбнулся. От его глаз побежали мелкие морщинки, ясно давая понять, как часто этот человек улыбается. — Прости, что пришлось пройти эти проверки, они меня самого временами сводят с ума, но по уставу положено и ничего не поделаешь. Меня зовут Киеши Теппей.  
  
Куроко кивнул, не видя необходимости представляться самому. Его ждали, его имя и так всем известно. В конце концов, Куроко был довольно практичным человеком и не любил совершать бессмысленные действия.   
  
— Капитан, могу я спросить, зачем меня пригласили? Вы же знаете, что я больше не служу на флоте, — Куроко испытующе посмотрел на Киеши, который немного смутился тем, что к нему обратились по званию.   
  
Они прошли по коридору, иногда сворачивая и проходя мимо разнообразных дверей – каждый «бумажный**» офицер изгалялся в меру своей фантазии. Куроко даже примерно представлял, что именно из себя представляет каждый кабинет – военные чиновники на его памяти никогда не отличались хорошим вкусом. Было очень тихо и пусто - многолюдные отделы на других этажах, вспомнилось Куроко.  
  
— Да, нам это известно. Тебе выплачивается ежемесячная пенсия в размере десяти тысяч кредитов, назначенная лично адмиралом. Но, честно говоря, отделение «Сейрин» в отчаянии. Конечно, это не вопрос жизни и смерти, но… — Киеши запнулся, давая понять, что это, скорее всего, какая-то ерунда, которая самому Куроко ничего не будет стоить, а особому формированию «Сейрин» сильно облегчит жизнь.   
  
Они дошли до кабинета с простой белой дверью и голографической табличкой сбоку. Киеши приложил ладонь к идентификатору, который тут же мигнул зеленым, и дверь щелкнула, открываясь. Куроко скользнул в кабинет следом за капитаном.   
  
— Понимаешь ли, Куроко-кун, — Киеши прикусил губу и налил два стакана воды. Один он отдал Куроко, подтолкнув его к гостевому креслу у стола, за который сел сам. — Как ты знаешь, сейчас очень успешно идет Экспансия Великой Человеческой Империи. Мы захватываем все больше и больше планет и секторов космоса… Но… Видишь ли, — Киеши глотнул воды и расстегнул пару пуговиц на кителе. — Есть и те, кто поддерживает связь с основными силами флота, передает сообщения, доставляет провизию на отдаленные исследовательские платформы и выполняет другие подобные задания. Не слишком сложно и не очень круто, если честно.  
  
Куроко кивнул, едва заметно хмыкнув. Это было не просто не круто. Это было отстойно, как говорили в Академии. Всем хотелось в бой, крушить врагов, идти победителем по захваченным планетам, гордо восседать в своем корабле. Ну, или хотя бы занимать отдельную каюту на гигантских броненосцах S-класса.   
  
— Эти… миссии можно выполнять и поодиночке, но по уставу, как тебе известно, на любом боевом корабле выше D-класса должно находиться не меньше двух членов экипажа, — Киеши было неудобно, и он явно оттягивал неприятный момент, объясняя и так известные Куроко вещи.   
  
В том, что стены звукоизоляционные, сомневаться как-то не приходилось, но Куроко мог бы поклясться, что за стеной раздался звук удара и чей-то вопль. Киеши улыбнулся немного виновато и, прокашлявшись, решил перейти к сути.   
  
— Большинство пилотов отделения «Сейрин» следуют инструкции. Точнее, ей следуют все, кроме одного. Он – очень хороший пилот, просто потрясающий, настоящий ас. Конечно, до Поколения Чудес он пока не дотягивает, — Куроко встрепенулся, услышав до боли знакомое словосочетание. Интересно, что за пилот такой, раз его ставят в один ряд с гениями?! — Но вся проблема в том, что сойтись с напарником он не в состоянии. Вообще никак, сколько человек отказались с ним летать уже!  
  
Куроко нахмурился, медленно осознавая, к чему ведет капитан. Его уже жгло дикое любопытство, которое Куроко отчаянно пытался удержать в себе. В конце концов, не каждый день его вызывают в центральный штаб ВКФ, чтобы рассказать о необычном пилоте. Почему, интересно, он не был так известен раньше? Уж Куроко-то точно должен был о нем хотя бы слышать!   
  
Однако, как он ни пытался вспомнить, ничего не выходило. Всю славу перетянуло на себя Поколение Чудес, и потому у простого талантливого пилота не было шансов быть замеченным и оцененным. А уж если он занимается такими необходимыми, хотя и ерундовыми заданиями, не удивительно, что он остался в тени, в общем-то.  
  
Киеши отпил из стакана и внимательно посмотрел на Куроко. Казалось, он знал, какие именно мысли одолевают гостя, а потому не спешил, проводя пальцами по выключенной сенсорной панели, встроенной прямо в рабочий стол. Тишина не угнетала, её будто и не замечали. Лишь иногда доносилось чуть сипловатое дыхание Куроко, да ерзанье Киеши, которому явно было не особо удобно сидеть за этим столом.  
  
— Значит, вы хотите, чтобы я стал его напарником? Думаете, я чем-то отличаюсь от тех людей, которые летали с вашим пилотом раньше? — в голосе Куроко прорезалось почти детское любопытство.   
  
Киеши кивнул, задорно улыбаясь.  
  
— Именно так. Конечно, ты отличаешься! Думаю, мы оба знаем, чем именно, — в глазах Киеши заскользили смешливые искорки. Куроко вздохнул, не видя смысла спорить. Да и… Чего скрывать? Ему ужасно интересно, что за загадочный пилот.   
  
— Пара полетов, — Куроко поднял два пальца, слегка нахмурившись. — Если с ним действительно будет так невыносимо, я не буду особенно стараться наладить контакт. Думаю, что флот достаточно силен и компетентен, чтобы не идти на поводу у одного пилота. Но если будет интересно, если он и правда так хорош, как вы сказали, капитан… Я приложу все усилия!   
  
Киеши одобрительно кивнул и протянул руку. Куроко пожал ее, глядя на мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз капитана, и думал, что такой человек не будет обманывать. А значит, в его жизни скоро случится что-то интересное.  


* * *

*ВКФ - Военно-космический флот  
**бумажный офицер - проще говоря, бюрократ. человек, имеющий военное звание, но не летающий на военном корабле.


	2. Глава 2 Тигр

Сообщение пришло на внутренний корабельный компьютер. Недовольно заворчав и вытерев руки о первую попавшуюся тряпку, судя по всему когда-то бывшую имперским флагом, Кагами подтянулся на руках, вылезая из люка машинного отделения. Белый новенький комбинезон был испачкан в сером густом веществе, выделяющимся при резкой смене топлива и очень плохо выводящимся с тканей. Досадливо цокнув языком, Кагами коснулся пальцем дисплея.   
  
 **Пилот второго класса Кагами Тайга немедленно должен прибыть в штаб к капитану Айде Рико. Повторяю. Пилот второго класса Кагами Тайга…**  
  
Ругнувшись про себя, Кагами вырубил сообщение, поглядывая на приборную панель, чуть светившуюся в темноте кабины. Часы показывали, что время перевалило за полдень, а значит, Рико уже довольно давно находилась в штабе, вернувшись с проверки. Скорее всего, его наручный коммуникатор забит вызовами. Включать его и проверять не хотелось, да и… сначала бы найти его…   
  
Кагами слепо зашарил по встроенным в стены полочкам, куда частенько складывал ненужное барахло, но коммуникатор и не думал находиться. Вот гадство!  
  
— Компьютер, — Кагами уселся в кресло пилота, кладя ладонь на идентификационную панель. — Подтвердить доступ к управлению.  
  
— Первый пилот Кагами Тайга, идентификация завершена, — известил шелестящий женский голос. — Доступ подтверждаю.  
  
Приборная панель загорелась, тут же поднялись голографические экраны, замелькали данные, в кабине вспыхнул свет, освещая пустое место напарника, позволяя рассмотреть темные уголки. Кагами встал, оглядываясь и мучительно вспоминая, куда же он дел коммуникатор, чтоб его Сиарская флотилия сбила.   
  
— Компьютер, — пилот раздраженно повысил голос. — Провести сканирование корабля. Заданный объект поисков: личный коммуникатор.   
  
— Провожу сканирование, — отозвалась машина. На экране в углу появилась модель корабля, по которой пробегали синие волны, похожие на помехи, а самого Кагами начало мелко потряхивать в кресле. Конечно, никто не использует боевые флаеры для того, чтобы найти что-то столь мелкое, но об этом же никто не узнает, так? И вообще, это его корабль! — Сканирование завершено. Личный коммуникатор находится в вентиляционном отсеке справа от входа.   
  
— Спасибо, Тигрица, — поблагодарил Кагами, нежно касаясь пальцами панели. На пару секунд ему даже показалось, что корабль заурчал как большой кот, но только на пару секунд. — Снимаю доступ. Выключение систем.  
  
Экраны тут же свернулись, а приборная панель потухла. Свет в кабине погас, оставив лишь техническое освещение из неплотно закрытого люка машинного отделения. Кагами не смог сдержать довольной улыбки и двинулся в вентиляционный отсек, по пути вспоминая, есть ли у него запасной комбинезон.   
  
Через полчаса, закончив с уборкой в машинном отсеке и переодевшись в светлые джинсы и футболку с гербом посередине – комбинезона он не нашел – Кагами вылез из флаера, сощурившись на заходящее солнце, проглядывающее через приоткрытые ворота ангара. Он похлопал корабль по черному боку, в очередной раз ощутив приятное тепло новенькой обшивки, и спустился с платформы, зашагав в сторону штаба.  
  
  
  
Сказать, что Рико была в ярости, значит не сказать ничего. Она скрипела зубами, вцепившись пальцами в подлокотники, яростно дышала, стараясь не смотреть на пристроившегося на уголке стула Кагами. Он, кстати, все-таки решился прослушать её сообщения, начавшиеся с вполне дружелюбного «Я жду тебя в штабе, Кагами-кун» и закончившиеся не очень цензурным обещанием убить, расчленить и отпустить шаттл с его останками в открытый космос.   
  
— Я просто оставил коммуникатор далеко от себя, капитан, — пробормотал он, стараясь говорить убедительно и успокаивающе. — Вы же вызвали меня, так? Успокойтесь.  
  
— Я тебе сейчас так успокоюсь! — Рико вскочила. Наброшенный на узкие девичьи плечи форменный китель свалился на пол, но она даже не обратила на это внимание. Кагами приглушенно охнул, когда ее ладонь обожгла щеку. — Ты вообще читал устав? Хоть раз в него заглядывал?! За два года твоей службы в «Сейрин» ты ни разу, слышишь меня, ни разу не выполнил ни одно из его предписаний! Я давно должна была вышвырнуть тебя из флота, не давая рекомендаций, и реквизировать твой корабль!   
  
Рико выдохнула и уселась в кресло, морщась. У нее болело горло, да и сам вид у капитана был болезненный. Скорее всего, подхваченная по весне простуда, которую сама девушка пока не заметила. Кагами потирал горящую щеку, не решаясь поднимать глаза. Все, сказанное Рико, от первого и до последнего слова, было правдой. Обидной, конечно, немного, но правдой.  
  
Он пришел в «Сейрин» после окончания летного училища. Это отделение было лучшим, что светило выпускнику столь непрестижного учебного заведения, даже рядом не стоявшего с Академией. Однако его все же постигло разочарование – никаких завоеваний, сражений и захватов. Только мирные миссии, вспомогательного характера. Да ещё постоянно суют глупых никчемных напарников, окончивших спасибо если школу с профильным направлением по космомеханике, а то и вовсе прошедших только ускоренный курс подготовки при штабе.   
  
Кагами не хотел служить связным, таскаться к ученым на исследовательские платформы, выслушивать правила устава от Киеши и мириться с неспособными напарниками. Кагами хотел мчаться вперед, покорять Вселенную. Хотел, чтобы его способности заметили и оценили. Чтобы о нем говорили, восхищались им так же, как и Поколением Чудес. Ведь у него был талант, был потенциал!   
  
Но его заметил и оценил только дружный коллектив отделения «Сейрин». Им даже гордились, иногда хвастаясь его успехами. Но какая уж тут слава?! Скука смертная, тоска.   
  
Наверное, Рико была лучшим командиром для Кагами. Она мирилась с его выкидонами, терпеливо подбирала новых напарников, покрывала перед начальством, сама, кстати, рискуя званием.   
  
Поэтому эту пощечину Кагами принял, смиренно опустив голову. Впрочем, он все же никогда не отступится от своей цели – превзойти Поколение Чудес. Потому что он не собирается всю жизнь провести, таская по космосу передачки для ученых.   
  
— У тебя будет новый напарник, — устало сообщила Рико, подперев подбородок рукой. — И это не обсуждается.   
  
— Но, капитан! — Кагами даже подскочил на месте. — Вы же понимаете, что мы не сработаемся? Мне не нужен балласт на борту, я способен сделать все в одиночку! Они все… Единственный напарник, с которым я могу работать, — это Тацуя.   
  
Рико несильно стукнула его по лбу, поражаясь бараньему упрямству лучшего пилота «Сейрин». Если она ещё раз напомнит про устав, её саму стошнит от этого. Почему бы просто не подчиниться? Что за бунтарский дух такой?  
  
— Химуро-кун служит в «Ёсен», и тебе это прекрасно известно. То, что вы названные братья, только ваша проблема, а никак не космофлота, понял?   
  
Кагами нахмурился и недовольно выпятил нижнюю губу, став похожим на капризного ребенка. Порой Рико думала, что он и правда не далеко от ребенка по уровню развития ушел, раз не в состоянии выучить базовые правила устава. Опять этот устав, провались он в черную дыру!  
  
— Не знаю, чего ты хочешь добиться, доводя своих напарников, но в этот раз подобное не сработает. Твой новый напарник – особенный. Надеюсь, хоть он вобьет в твою тупую башку немного умных мыслей! — Рико снова стукнула его по лбу, на этот раз сильнее. Кагами взвыл, предчувствуя синяк, если он вовремя не воспользуется лечебным биополем, генерируемым кораблем. Интуиция подсказывала, что проделать это не удастся.   
  
Коммуникатор Рико ожил, запищал неприятно, и капитан отвлеклась, читая сообщение. Она нахмурилась, но потом складка на ее лбу разгладилась, а лицо даже как-то просветлело.   
  
— Идем, я познакомлю тебя с твоим напарником, — Рико улыбнулась, вгоняя Кагами в нервную дрожь.   
  
  
  
Парень был высоким. Куроко прикинул, что он выше его самого примерно на голову. Белая футболка не скрывала прекрасно развитой мускулатуры, а нахмуренные раздвоенные брови были грозно сведены к переносице. Парня будто бы окружала подавляющая, какая-то тигриная аура, но, несмотря на это, он производил положительное впечатление. Куроко понравился его взгляд – прямой и уверенный.   
  
— Это Кагами Тайга, — представил Киеши, чуть хмурясь. Услышав имя, Куроко мысленно улыбнулся, подумав, как точно оно подходит пилоту. — А это, Кагами-кун, — на губах Киеши расцвела улыбка, — Куроко Тецуя, твой новый напарник. Навигатор.   
  
— Рад знакомству, — Куроко вежливо склонил голову, стараясь не упустить из виду Кагами. Кажется, он не ладил с женщинами. Ну, именно так расшифровал след от пощечины Куроко. Кагами покраснел, попытался что-то сказать, но задохнулся от возмущения и врезал кулаком по стене.   
  
— Это?! — пилот возмущенно повернулся к Рико, которая стояла чуть в сторонке, явно получая удовольствие от происходящего. — Это мелкое недоразумение? Да что эта блоха может? Ой!  
  
Кагами согнулся пополам, когда Куроко, словно невзначай, ткнул ладонью под ребра. Он застонал, пережидая пока сойдет неожиданная боль, размышляя, сколько еще раз за сегодня его стукнут.   
  
— Будь повежливее, Кагами-кун, — Куроко, не меняя спокойного тона, помог опереться о свое плечо. — Я еще не сделал ничего, чтобы ты так думал обо мне.   
  
Кагами запыхтел как недовольный ежик, но промолчал, мечтая оказаться на своем корабле. Подальше от капитанов, устава и странного напарника с безразличным выражением на лице. Просто вернуться на борт своей Тигрицы и уснуть в каюте. Это было бы так здорово… Хотя, ему сегодня надо зайти домой. Не так часто родители бывают дома.   
  
— Значит, так. Теперь у тебя есть напарник, и Изуки-кун не будет за тебя выполнять задания. Нравится тебе или нет, но это - твоя работа. Завтра утром вы вылетаете, подготовься, Куроко-кун, и к семи будь у ангаров.   
  
Кагами хмыкнул, совершенно уверенный, что его новый навигатор проспит. Куроко же спокойно кивнул, глядя на него с вселенским равнодушием.


	3. Глава 3 Навигатор

Сказать честно, видел Куроко корабли и получше. Корабль Кагами представлял собой обычную модель боевого флаера A-класса категории «Сейрин AL-3». Это был трапециевидный, обтекаемый черный корабль с двумя средними соплами, гладкой дорогой обшивкой, выполненной явно под заказ. Хороший флаер. Но если честно, Куроко видел и получше.   
  
Кагами опаздывал. Рико что-то ожесточенно набирала на голографической клавиатуре коммуникатора, Киеши ежился от легкого прохладного ветерка и зевал, словно не спал несколько ночей и сейчас мечтал лишь о кровати и подушке.   
  
— А вот и наш дорогой Кагами! — Киеши улыбнулся от уха до уха, глотая очередной зевок, и хлопнул в ладоши. Куроко поправил лямку походного рюкзака, который уже начал давить на плечи. Кагами неспешно зашел в ангар, проигнорировав злобный взгляд Рико, удивленно покосился на Куроко и привычно приложил ладонь к панели. — Что-то ты припозднился.   
  
Кагами пожал плечами и тоже зевнул. Компьютер закончил сканировать и медленно открыл люк, спуская трап.  
  
— Семейные дела, — неопределенно ответил Кагами, ласково касаясь черного бока флаера. Куроко заглянул внутрь, не выдавая любопытства, но, видимо, энергию экономили, и внутри было темно. — Доброе утро, Тигрица, — нежно шепнул Кагами кораблю, игнорируя насмешливое фырканье Рико.  
  
Киеши поправил пуговицы на кителе, прокашлялся и серьезно посмотрел на Кагами. Внутри Киеши чувствовался стержень, что-то немного жесткое, что так не подходило к его обычному образу. Внезапно Куроко стало интересно, всегда ли он работал в мирном «Сейрин» или служил на настоящем военном корабле. Впрочем, об этом он сможет спросить и позже.   
  
— Кагами-кун, документы я тебе уже отправил. Ваша цель – сектор 107386. Исследовательская база на планете Каарсар. Нужно забрать особо ценные образцы и доставить в исследовательский штаб на Новой Земле. Профессор Ората уже ждет вас.   
  
Кагами промычал что-то согласное, засунув руки в карманы своего светлого комбинезона, и решительно шагнул на трап, поднимаясь внутрь. Куроко вежливо кивнул капитанам и поспешил за ним, мечтая поскорее скинуть рюкзак. Не то чтобы он был очень тяжелым – взял Куроко только самое необходимое, да и всегда важно иметь пару разных полезных вещичек вроде звуковой отвертки под рукой. Мало ли что ему может пригодиться! Да и что-то подсказывало, что с Кагами у него впереди не один полет, и даже не два, а намного больше. Кагами был интересным, а Куроко любил интересных людей.  
  
Дверь люка за спиной закрылась с тихим шелестом, а в кабине зажегся свет. Флаер был просторным, построенным с умом и заботой о команде. Кстати, насколько Куроко помнил, для корабля подобного класса обычно рекомендовалась команда из четырех человек: двух пилотов, навигатора и механика.   
  
Кагами сразу прошел в кабину, плюхнулся в кресло и застонал от удовольствия. Стонал он как-то… здорово, подумалось Куроко, который сел рядом, окидывая помещение взглядом. В кабине царил бардак. Какие-то провода, баночки с машинным маслом, гайки, винтики, старый планшет, и даже самый обыкновенный молоток!   
  
— Компьютер, подтвердить доступ к управлению, — выдохнул Кагами, почти растекаясь по креслу и получая странное удовольствие, немного Куроко непонятное. Хотя, чего уж тут, Куроко и сам чувствовал невероятную радость от того, что, наконец, снова ступил на борт корабля.   
  
— Первый пилот Кагами Тайга, идентификация завершена, — отозвался механический женский голос. — Доступ подтверждаю. Запрос на личность второго гуманоида на борту.  
  
Куроко даже хотел было обидеться про себя за «гуманоида», но передумал, решив, что это слишком по-детски. Кагами шустро напечатал что-то, на проекторном экране замелькала база данных, в самом низу которой, после отмеченного крестиком имени, удачно втиснулось ещё одно - «Куроко Тецуя». Напротив имени загорелась галочка, и Кагами допечатал статус – навигатор.   
  
— Положи ладонь на панель, компьютер тебя запомнит и будет давать частичный доступ к управлению, — велел Кагами со вздохом. Чувствовалось, что говорит он это далеко не в первый раз. Куроко выполнил инструкцию и застыл, стиснув зубы, дожидаясь, когда его образцы ДНК занесут в базу данных. В процедуре было мало приятного, это Куроко запомнил ещё в Академии.   
  
Кагами наблюдал за ним, чуть склонив голову на бок, словно пытался что-то понять, словно решал сложную задачу, но стопорился, запутавшись в вычислениях. Куроко видел его недовольно поджатые губы и грозно нахмуренные брови.   
  
— Что-то не так? — вежливо спросил он, когда лампочка на панели моргнула зеленым, и убрал руку, встряхивая и разгоняя кровь привычными давно отточенными движениями кисти. — Кагами-кун?  
  
Кагами глупо хлопнул глазами и тут же повернулся к проекционным экранам, слабо светящимся и чуть мигающим от скачущего, видимо, напряжения в проводниках.   
  
— Все в порядке, — немного грубо буркнул Кагами и вздохнул, запуская двигатели. По кораблю прошла дрожь, пол под ногами знакомо и тревожно завибрировал, а потом флаер дернулся, поднимаясь в воздух. — Компьютер, сообщать об уровнях готовности систем.   
  
Корабль снова чуть заметно тряхнуло, а потом Куроко услышал гул разогревающихся двигателей. Сопла выпускали чистую энергию. Сердце забилось быстрее, и Куроко вцепился чуть дрожащими пальцами в подлокотники. Два года! Целых два года он не летал на корабле! А теперь… Даже не верилось.   
  
Щитки впереди открылись, оставляя лишь окна из сверхпрочного пластика, в которые ударили первые солнечные лучи. Куроко зажмурился, улыбаясь про себя, и почувствовал, как постепенно становится равномерной дрожь.  
  
— Системы готовы к взлету, — сообщил уже знакомый женский голос. — Антигравитаторы включены, первичные щиты включены, двигатели прогреты.   
  
— Отлично, Тигрица! — Кагами усмехнулся, и Куроко прочитал в его глазах радость, радость, ужасно похожую на его собственную. Куроко чувствовал азарт Кагами, казалось, пилот пылает, горит в нетерпении. Кагами любил корабли и полеты. Любил так же сильно, как и сам Куроко. — Тогда… вперед!  
  
Из-под панели выехал пульт ручного управления, и Кагами, увидев почти удивление в глазах Куроко, потянул его на себя. Флаер, висевший в воздухе, тут же сорвался с места, вылетая прочь из ангара и стремясь все выше.   
  
***  
  
Атмосферу они прошли без особых проблем. Разве что Куроко вжало в кресло на несколько секунд, но поглощающие щиты сделали свое дело – ужасная тряска почти не ощущалась.   
  
Кагами расслабился, краем глаза наблюдая за Куроко, вставшим с кресла и уставившимся в боковой иллюминатор. Он почти прилип к нему, с немного детским восторгом разглядывая такую близкую сейчас луну и звезды. А был ли Куроко вообще хоть раз в космосе?!   
  
— Кагами-кун, это потрясающе! — Куроко повернулся к нему, едва заметно улыбаясь. Флаер медленно проплыл мимо станционной платформы с императорским гербом на боку. — Космос – это потрясающе.  
  
Кагами фыркнул на такую реакцию и перевел взгляд на проекционные экраны, по которым стремительно неслись данные о состоянии корабля. Больше половины Кагами совершенно не понимал – часть данных предоставлялись для механика и навигатора, и пытаться вникать в такие тонкости Кагами не пытался.   
  
— Ты никогда не был в космосе? — вопрос получился насмешливым. Какой, черт возьми, толк от малыша, который никогда не летал?!   
  
— Был, — Куроко с сожалением оторвался от иллюминатора и вернулся в кресло. — Просто… Кагами-кун, ты никогда не задумывался о том, что это на самом деле нечто невероятное? — Кагами пожал плечами. Когда ты с самого детства проводишь кучу времени внутри космического корабля, то перестаешь задумываться о таких вещах. — Давай, я проложу курс.  
  
— Сиди, — буркнул Кагами. — Я и сам могу задать координаты компьютеру.   
  
— Конечно, можешь, — Куроко посмотрел на него как неразумного ребенка. — Но мы потратим на перелет до сектора 107386 не меньше шести дней, если полетим по общим бортовым маршрутам. Тем более, компьютер никогда не сможет вычислить, где проходят червоточины…  
  
— Постой, — Кагами нахмурился, — откуда ты знаешь это название подпространственного туннеля?  
  
— Я же сказал, Кагами-кун, я был в космосе, — Куроко вздохнул недовольно, словно ему приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи. — Я опытный навигатор, я рассчитаю наилучший маршрут до Каарсар.   
  
Провести шесть дней внутри флаера не хотелось. Как бы Кагами ни любил свой корабль, как бы ему ни нравились путешествия среди звезд, он не любил надолго оставаться в запертом пространстве. Это ужасно скучно, даже несмотря на полный доступ к информационной сети*. Будь он один, Кагами бы нашел себе занятие по душе, поставив корабль на автопилот. Но он был с Куроко, и это меняло дело.   
  
— Работай, — Кагами кивнул на голографическую клавиатуру и, встав из кресла, принялся лениво разгребать завалы из проводов и прочей мелочевки, оставленные прошлым помощником, вообразившим себя великим механиком. Куроко занял его место, он нахмурился и закусил губу, изучая трехмерную карту. Потом его пальцы запорхали среди звезд, протягивая между какими-то точками мигающую линию. Временами Куроко замирал, вызывал какую-то программу на соседний проекционный экран и всматривался в набираемые, стремительно меняющиеся числа. Высчитывал координаты и звездные даты, решил Кагами.   
  
Он внимательно следил за своим напарником, и через пару минут вынужден был признать, что тот все же профессионал и явно знает, что делает. Самому Кагами никогда не давалась звездная навигация, все эти расчеты приводили его в ужас, а уж о том, чтобы вычислять места появления подпространственных дыр не шло и речи.  
  
На первых порах он работал с Коганеем – славным веселым парнем, навигатором, вычислявшим такие вещи довольно быстро. Однако тот был всего лишь временным напарником, а остальные «помощники» даже не знали бытовавшего между пилотами и навигаторами термина «червоточина».  
  
Куроко работал быстрее Коганея, он был… потрясающе погружен в себя, полностью ушел в расчеты. И уже через пять минут он устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Кагами погремел отвертками и шурупами, затаскивая их в соседний отсек, с любопытством поглядывая на экраны.   
  
— Я закончил, Кагами-кун, — объявил Куроко и улыбнулся своей странной чуть заметной улыбкой, которая до странного преображала его. — Маршрут загружен в бортовой навигатор и установлен действительным. Мы можем отправляться.  
  
Кагами кивнул, нехотя отводя взгляд от Куроко и разглядывая выведенный на экран маршрут. Куроко ткнул пальцем в трехмерное изображение.  
  
— Видишь эти красные точки? Входы и выходы из червоточин, — Куроко выделил их крупнее, показав, где начинаются и где заканчиваются. — Здесь мы сделаем гипер-прыжок. Не переживай, эти дыры устойчивы, они не схлопнутся. Дальше, — Куроко притянул ближе карту, — после второго прыжка будь осторожен. Буквально через несколько минут на пути будет пояс астероидов – там зарождается планета… Будет несколько форпостов, нас не задержат – они все торговые, для обмена товарами. Будем на месте завтра к вечеру. Что думаешь?  
  
Кагами восхищенно выдохнул. Быстро, четко и по делу. Куроко был неплох! Чертовски неплох!  
  
— Я думаю, что тебе лучше приготовиться, — ухмыльнулся Кагами. — Я покажу тебе, как надо летать!  
  


* * *

  
*Информационная сеть - то же, что и Интернет 


	4. Глава 4 Разговор

Они очень удачно миновали пояс астероидов. Немного потряхивало, это да, но возможность пролететь между огромными осколками породы, когда они буквально в одном шаге – дорого стоит. Не каждый пилот обладает мастерством провести корабль через пояс так, чтобы даже обшивку не поцарапало. Кагами им обладал в полной мере.   
  
Куроко смотрел в иллюминатор, периодически поглядывая на Кагами, который только пару раз отлучался со своего поста, оставляя управление на автопилот. Куроко даже удивлялся немного – многие пилоты предпочитали делать что угодно, но только не торчать за пультом ручного управления, напоминавшим обычный джойстик. Кагами же упорно не вылезал из кресла, то щуря глаза на проекционные экраны, то вглядываясь в необъятные космические дали сквозь передние иллюминаторы огромного размера. Передние стекла, любил шутить про это Аомине, когда они только поступили с Куроко в Академию.   
  
  
  
— Расскажи о себе, Кагами-кун, — попросил Куроко, опять садясь в кресло. Они летели уже около двадцати четырех часов, а Куроко так и не осмотрел флаер, торча все это время в кабине. Спать не хотелось – в конце концов, все служащие ВКФ имели ужасающую выдержку. Да и организм, вышколенный до смешного, не нуждался в отдыхе как минимум два дня. Сначала, после того, как Куроко ушел в отставку, он никак не мог привыкнуть, но постепенно начал находить в этом плюсы.  
  
— Что рассказать? — Кагами мельком глянул на него. Куроко только пожал плечами и уставился вопросительно, почти не моргая. — Ну… Родился и до семи лет жил на Старой Земле, — неуверенно начал Кагами, сомневаясь, что Куроко будут такие подробности интересны. Но тот лишь кивнул ободряюще и чуть склонил голову на бок. — Потом мой отец смог расширить свой бизнес за пределами планеты, и я стал с ним постоянно летать по делам. Так что до десяти лет я проходил ускоренное обучение. Тогда я и научился пилотировать маленькие корабли. У отца личным пилотом работала девушка - Алекс, она и научила.   
  
Кагами неожиданно замолчал, насупившись, словно вспоминать дальше было то ли неприятно, то ли воспоминания очень смущали.   
  
— Я… я просто давно не виделся с ними, с Алекс и Тацуей – моим братом, названным братом, — Кагами механически потянулся к цепочке на шее, и Куроко заметил дешевое металлическое колечко – небольшое, на детский палец. — Они сейчас служат в основном флоте, в наступательных эскадрах, насколько знаю, — пояснил Кагами. Куроко слушал, не перебивая, и рассказывать ему было приятно. — Потом закончил школу на Арме – седьмая планета в пятой Солнечной системе — и поступил в летное училище. И два года служу в «Сейрин».   
  
Куроко кивнул, и на несколько минут воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь мерным гудением корабля. Кагами рассказал правду – Куроко научился определять ложь на третьем курсе Академии. Но было что-то еще в Кагами, о чем он не упомянул. А именно талант и амбиции. О, Куроко это отлично видел в его взгляде.  
  
  
— У меня только один вопрос: что ты делал такого, Кагами-кун, из-за чего все твои напарники сбегали? — поинтересовался Куроко, прищурившись. Кагами чуть сбросил скорость, когда они достигли очередного форпоста – небольшой платформы с торговым флагом Империи.   
  
— Я… хамил? — предположил Кагами, усмехаясь.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, — отозвался Куроко, пожимая плечами и поворачиваясь в кресле. — Ты можешь быть грубым и резким, но ты не хам. Не возражай, — он приложил палец к губам, — я немного разбираюсь в людях.   
  
— Вот как? — Кагами хмыкнул. — Ну, хорошо. Ты, конечно, слышал про Поколение Чудес. Я хочу их превзойти, — он сжал кулак и упрямо вздернул подбородок, словно ждал, что с ним сейчас начнут спорить. Однако Куроко молчал, и Кагами продолжил. — Я летаю на передовую и бросаю вызов Аомине Дайки. И после этого мою Тигрицу приходится… очень долго ремонтировать. И нас с напарником тоже.  
  
Куроко кашлянул, покачал головой и пробормотал потрясенно:  
  
— Ты невероятный болван, Кагами-кун.  
  
Кагами надулся и отвернулся от него, переводя флаер на новую скорость. Куроко посмотрел на экраны – до прибытия оставалась пара часов. А значит, ему хватит времени обдумать ситуацию. Киеши и не подумал предупредить, почему именно Кагами Тайгу не выносят напарники. Куроко недовольно свел брови, поглядывая на Кагами, сосредоточившегося на полете.   
  
  
И как он додумался до такого, вызывать Аомине?! Соревнование с ним в скорости ли, в меткости ли стрельбы из корабельных лазеров, да в чем угодно, было обречено на быструю победу Аомине. Сколько раз Куроко навещал в госпитале полуживого Кисе, который страдал маниакальным желанием превзойти Аомине. На чем бы они не соревновались, Аомине неизменно побеждал – он словно знал, когда надо вильнуть, когда свернуть, когда понестись вниз (хотя все это в космосе ужасно относительно) или подняться вверх. Он чувствовал все возможности корабля, будто был с ним единым целым. Как он это делал? Куроко этого не знал. За все те годы, что они провели с Аомине вместе, сначала в Академии, а потом и на флоте, Куроко запомнил одно – Аомине самый невероятный и непредсказуемый пилот, чертов бешеный камикадзе.   
  
— Кагами-кун, — Куроко осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Если ты хочешь превзойти Поколение Чудес, я могу тебе в этом помочь. Но не бросайся на рожон, ты пока не сможешь.  
  
Кагами недовольно повернулся к нему, собираясь бросить что-то резкое, но замер, наткнувшись на серьезный и какой-то понимающий взгляд.   
  
  
— Откуда ты-то знаешь? — недовольно спросил он, поджимая губы. Кагами казалось, что его дурят, но вот где именно, понять не мог.  
  
— Сколько ты мне дашь лет, Кагами-кун? — задал встречный вопрос Куроко. Кагами внимательно на него посмотрел и пожал плечами.  
  
— Лет восемнадцать, наверное.  
  
— Мне двадцать пять, Кагами-кун, — спокойно произнес Куроко, наблюдая, как в изумлении открывает рот Кагами, но не знает, что сказать. — Я учился в Академии с Поколением Чудес, а потом служил на броненосце «Тейко». И поверь мне, Кагами-кун, я не пущу тебя к Аомине-куну.   
  
Кагами сглотнул, отводя взгляд. «Тейко». Огромный броненосец, боевая платформа, целый мир, отдельная инфраструктура. Боевая единица, с ужасающей убойной силой, способная уничтожить почти любое вражеское формирование. Более тысячи высококлассных спецов. Наилучшее вооружение. И самые талантливые и молодые пилоты. Насколько Кагами было известно, они летали на быстрых, но мощных истребителях, покидая броненосец во время атак. Эти пятеро на своих боевых кораблях были чуть ли не равны самому «Тейко».  
  
  
А потом началась Сиарская кампания. Существенная часть сил ВКФ, включая «Тейко» были уничтожены. Выжили немногие, и целый год потребовался, чтобы оправиться от поражения. Поколение Чудес рассовали по отделениям, сменился главнокомандующий флотом. Ходили слухи о новом «Тейко». Но слухи остались слухами, а Поколение Чудес продолжало проявлять свои невероятные таланты на передовой.  
  
— Ты был там во время Сиарской кампании? — тихо спросил Кагами. Куроко кивнул, нахмурившись. Воспоминания были далеко не самые приятные, плечо отдалось глухой болью – обломок от корпуса почти отрезал ему руку, когда вся эта громада рухнула с орбиты на безлюдную планету. Благо системы безопасности не дали броненосцу взорваться сразу – Аомине вынес его на спине, припадая на одну ногу и матерясь от боли. Куроко мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. — Это было страшно?..  
  
Куроко посмотрел на него серьезно и внимательно, словно сквозь взгляд пытался передать то, что происходило тогда. Сам Кагами тогда только окончил училище и поступил на службу в «Сейрин».   
  
— Это был Ад, Кагами-кун. Так что твои попытки превзойти Аомине-куна очень глупы – он смог выжить во время этого Ада, остаться почти целым. Сначала ты должен многому научиться. Многое осознать, а до этого ты будешь расшибаться о ближайший астероид при соревновании с ним.   
  
Кагами нахмурился и повернулся к экранам. Разговор оказался неожиданно неприятным и тяжелым. И заставил мурашки пробежать табуном по спине.   
  
— Но, если хочешь, я помогу тебе, — предложил Куроко. Кагами изумленно моргнул, заметив в его глазах что-то ужасно хитрое. Хотя, возможно, ему просто показалось. Точно. Показалось. — Я все равно в отставке.  
  
  
Кагами усмехнулся и не стал отказываться от его предложения.


	5. Глава 5 Профессор

Каарсар – планета, на которой нет кислорода. Как так получилось? Именно это и пыталась выяснить профессор Ората со своей исследовательской группой.   
  
В ангар системы, обеспечивающие доступ искусственного кислорода, проведены не были, и Кагами, тихонько ругаясь про себя, нашарил кислородные маски. Куроко мрачно зевнул, покосился в иллюминатор и нацепил маску, закрепив баллоны с кислородом у себя за спиной. Тяжко вздохнув, Кагами последовал его примеру и направился к аварийному люку – не хватало ещё столкновения чужеродной атмосферы с кислородом внутри корабля.   
  
У выхода из ангара их ждали. Научные сотрудники из местных, определил Кагами, недовольно разглядывая костяные наросты на лбу и отсутствие кислородных масок. Куроко вежливо кивнул, садясь внутрь небольшого планетного флаера и устало склоняя голову на плечо. Все же не спал он три дня – перед вылетом заснуть у него не получилось, и Куроко всю ночь перечитывал старые конспекты по звездной навигации, - пожалуй, единственной науке, которая давалась ему без особых проблем. Кагами уселся рядом, сурово поглядывая на каарсарцев, севших впереди. Он немного нервничал, чувствуя себя почти голым. Ведь случись что с кислородными баллонами или маской, — и они с Куроко трупы.   
  
Впрочем, до центра они добрались без происшествий. Быстро миновали космопортовую зону, очень маленькую, намного меньше, чем на Старой Земле, и оказались за пределами небольшого городка. Насколько Кагами понял, исследовательский центр Империи находился достаточно далеко от городов. Возможно, чтобы не провоцировать расовые конфликты, решил Кагами, толкая Куроко локтем в бок. Тот засыпал, то и дело роняя голову ему на плечо. Не то чтобы Кагами это мешало, но хотя бы из природной упертости он не хотел давать напарнику поспать.  
  
Если честно, то он до конца не смог поверить в то, что Куроко служил на «Тейко». Уж больно высокие стандарты там были, слишком высокий уровень бойцов. Тацуя, попавший в Ёсен, был напарником одного из Поколения Чудес. И когда он говорил о Мурасакибаре, Кагами улавливал в его голосе нотки удивленного восхищения, почти благоговения. Алекс, которая, кстати, так и не смогла попасть в команду «Тейко», лишь качала головой и усмехалась.   
  
  
«Монстры», — сказала она однажды.  
  
  
Куроко со словом монстр не вязался. Конечно, он всего лишь навигатор, но… Куроко ощущался слишком слабым. Хотя… кто его, этого Куроко, знает.  
  
Вскоре они прибыли в центр. Провожатые их оставили у входа и, вежливо улыбнувшись, улетели. Людей, похоже, на этой планете опасались. Куроко пожал плечами и двинулся вперед. Двери перед ними гостеприимно разъехались, пропуская внутрь. Кагами шагнул следом, стараясь унять невольную дрожь, когда началась какая-то санитарная обработка. Искристый ветерок, названия которому Кагами не знал, проникал под одежду, вызывая во всем теле покалывающие ощущения.   
  
  
Сколько это продолжалось, сказать Кагами не мог. Но через какое-то время пол под ними ожил и стал медленно подниматься вверх. Кабину, в которой они с Куроко оказались, заволокло густым паром, пахнущим почему-то травой, и Кагами попытался его разогнать. Впрочем, вскоре пар сам быстро исчез, втянувшись в вентиляционное отверстие.   
  
Куроко облегченно выдохнул, снимая маску и выходя из кабины в длинный светлый коридор, заставленный различными растениями. К ним навстречу шла невысокая полноватая женщина в очках, уткнувшись в какую-то папку, с фантастическим изяществом обходя весь этот зеленый лабиринт и умудряясь не задеть полами белого халата даже листик.   
  
  
— Извините, — тихо позвал Куроко, но его голос отдался звучным эхом от высоких стен. Женщина вздрогнула, выпадая из своих раздумий, и уставилась на них, недоуменно моргая. Потом она хлопнула себя по лбу и улыбнулась.  
  
— Ну, конечно! Вы из космофлота! — голос у нее оказался грубоватым, скорее мужским, чем женским и звучал намного громче, повторяясь гулким эхом. Но женщину это, похоже, не смущало. — Я профессор Ората, пойдемте. Этот центр очень хорош, но здесь иногда нет нужного оборудования. Думаете, эти лентяи из ГИИ* хоть что-то делают для исправления этой ситуации? Нет! Им проще гонять туда-сюда космофлот. Конечно, у нас каждый пятый служит в космофлоте, какая популярная профессия! А нам потом ещё несколько месяцев ждать, когда бездельники с Новой Земли вспомнят об образцах!..  
  
Кагами и Куроко переглянулись и одновременно поежились. Похоже, профессор Ората была женщиной с тяжелым характером. И к тому же банально соскучилась по новым лицам. Наверное, это ужасно скучно – целыми днями сидеть в лаборатории и что-то там исследовать.  
  
— Кстати, как вам мой высокомолекулярный ветер? Немного неприятно, зато стерильно, как в операционной, — продолжала вещать профессор, вышагивая впереди. Кагами и Куроко едва поспевали за ней, изо всех сил стараясь не врезаться в очередное растение. — Знаете, в чем особенность высокомолекулярного ветра? В том, что это пар! Никаких плотных соединений! Как только здесь появится нормальная связь со Старой Землей, я запатентую его!   
  
Кагами поежился, представляя, как приходит домой, а его этим… ветром… Бр-р-р. То еще удовольствие. Куроко, видимо, одолевали те же мысли, если судить по его слегка перекошенному лицу. То ли профессор Ората была настолько болтлива, то ли Кагами оказался неготовым к этому, но через пару минут он ощутил, как его голова раскалывается от этой трескотни. Куроко ободряюще сжал его руку и чуть заметно улыбнулся. От этой молчаливой поддержки стало легче. Как же хорошо, что Куроко не болтун!  
  
— Сейчас я передам вам образцы, отметитесь в журнале и немедленно, слышите, немедленно! — профессор сверкнула стеклами очков. — Немедленно отправляйтесь на Новую Землю. Это дело высокой науки, ясно вам?!  
  
Куроко устало кивнул, чувствуя, что готов на что угодно, лишь бы избавить себя от болтовни профессора. Он, конечно, может многое выдержать – пять дней на одном флаере с Кисе, которого бросила очередная девица, кого угодно закалят. Но Кисе был всего лишь котенком по сравнению с профессором. Интересно, её штаб хоть жив? Или она их заговорила до смерти?  
  
— Наши провожатые уже улетели, — кисло заметил Кагами, сцеживая зевок в кулак. Как только у него начинала болеть голова, Кагами тут же невероятно начинало хотеться спать.   
  
— Как улетели, так и прилетят, — пообещала профессор Ората, что-то быстро набирая на коммуникаторе. — Ну, вот. Я их вернула.   
  
Между тем, они подошли к железным дверям, и профессор приложила руку к сканеру, дожидаясь идентификации. Пару минут сканер гудел, а потом загорелась зеленая лампочка. Куроко и Кагами осторожно шагнули следом за профессором внутрь. Внутри оказалась самая обычная лаборатория.  
  
Куроко присел на стул у стены, устало разглядывая оборудование, прислушиваясь к шебуршанию профессора Ораты где-то в глубине лаборатории и пыхтению Кагами.   
  
— Кагами-кун, — устало позвал Куроко. Честно говоря, он надеялся, что им дадут отдохнуть. — До Новой Земли отсюда один варп-прыжок. Но тогда мы просто израсходуем все топливо, даже посадку не сможем совершить – рухнем, поджарившись в верхних слоях атмосферы. Червоточин поблизости нет, так что придется лететь так, а на это потребуется около двадцати часов. Давай, ты оставишь корабль на орбите, и мы отдохнем?  
  
Вообще, Куроко предлагал дельную вещь. Кагами не чувствовал себя в состоянии перенести двадцатичасовой перелет, а уж тем более едва ли на него способен Куроко. Космос утомлял. Долго находиться в нем очень тяжело, организм устает сильнее. На этот счет была теория, объясняющая феномен, но Кагами ее не помнил.  
  
— Слабак, — хмыкнул он добродушно и потрепал Куроко по волосам. — Я подумаю об этом.   
  
Куроко фыркнул, уловив согласие в ответе, и спокойно прикрыл глаза. Профессор продолжала возиться, упаковывая образцы так, чтобы с ними ничего не случилось, даже если флаер разнесут прицельной лазерной стрельбой. Кагами только головой покачал, когда профессор выдала им два чемоданчика, воздух вокруг которых чуть потрескивал.  
  
— Слабенькое силовое поле, — довольная собой пояснила профессор Ората. — Вас уже ждут.  
  
  
  
  
Их и правда ждал тот же флаер. Рядом мялись те же двое, встречавшие их сегодня у ангара. Они с суеверным ужасом покосились на профессора Орату, вышедшую их проводить. Но, заметив у нее кислородную маску, они облегченно выдохнули, даже слегка расслабились. Видимо, опасались они не людей, а одного конкретного человека.   
  
Хотя, у каарсарцев был повод бояться человеческую расу. Так или иначе, а Сиар – тоже населяли люди. Какая ирония! Самые страшные враги людей в космосе – люди. Сиарцы очень долго удерживали контроль над этим сектором космоса, и Куроко боялся представить, что довелось вытерпеть местному населению от диктатуры Сиара.   
  
Кагами ободряюще хлопнул местного пилота по плечу, и они вновь уселись в флаер. Профессор Ората зорко следила, чтобы с ее драгоценными образцами ничего не случилось, и вернулась в здание лишь после того, как корабль скрылся вдалеке.   
  
Теперь молчание провожатых показалось Кагами даром небесным, и он довольно развалился на заднем сидении, даже не пытаясь больше оттолкнуть Куроко. Его тепло на плече было даже немного приятным, но это Кагами списал на холодный климат Каарсара.  
  
Их высадили в ангаре и, вновь одарив улыбками, улетели. Кагами двинулся к Тигрице, передав свой чемоданчик Куроко. Тот устало шагал сзади, чуть-чуть пошатываясь.   
  
Едва они зависли на орбите, и Кагами собирался сообщить о том, что собирается отоспаться, как из соседнего кресла донеслось счастливое сопение – Куроко сжался в комочек и сладко спал.  
  


* * *

  
*ГИИ - Главный исследовательский институт. 


	6. Глава 6 Новая Земля

Новая Земля выглядела как… Старая Земля. По сути, она была копией той небольшой планетки, приютившей некогда рекордное число людей – семнадцать миллиардов. Материков было столько же, и располагались они примерно так же. Климат, природа, гидросфера и атмосфера… Словом, разницы почти не было.   
  
На эту планету в спешном порядке и были переселены восемь миллиардов. Эти восемь миллиардов освоились довольно быстро, тем более же, что флора и фауна отличий от земной не имела. Находиться под контролем Старой Земли и императорской династии космические колонисты не пожелали, развязав целую войну, которую успешно проиграли. Но это дало свои плоды, и Новая Земля, наравне со старой, стала крупнейшим центром Империи, второй негласной столицей.   
  
— Кагами-кун, ты безответственный человек. Жестокий и бессовестный, — известил Куроко, разминая шею. После долгого сна в неудобном кресле и последующего скоростного вычисления наиболее короткого маршрута у него болело все тело.   
  
— Ты огребешь, поганец, — пообещал Кагами, таща чемоданчики профессора Ораты. Куроко хоть и был щуплым, а умел врезать под ребра так, что хочется валяться на полу и выть от боли. — Я ничего не сделал!  
  
— Вот именно.  
  
Кагами зло посмотрел на Куроко. Тот выглядел совершенно безмятежно, впрочем, это было его обычным видом и ничего странного в таком поведении не было. Но этот вид вызвал желание стукнуть. Не очень сильно, но стукнуть.   
  
— Если бы ты перенес меня в каюту или разбудил и заставил пойти в каюту, — Куроко сверкнул голубыми глазами, — у меня сейчас не болела бы спина.  
  
— Я не нанимался тебе в няньки.  
  
— Это называется забота о ближнем, — как маленькому пояснил Куроко.   
  
Они помолчали. Кагами отвернулся, задрав нос вверх, и двинулся вперед, пробираясь сквозь плотный поток людей. И не только людей.   
  
Они прибыли в космопорт Новой Земли двадцать минут назад. Честно отстояли очередь, прошли регистрацию и теперь пробирались к стоянкам маленьких сверхбыстрых каров, бывших в ходу на Новой Земле. Если на Старой стремились сохранить историческое начало, старались подчеркнуть красоту прошлого, в том числе и в облике транспорта, то здесь все было с точностью до наоборот. Все было новым, космическим и полубезумно футуристическим.   
  
Никакой классики, никакой принятой на Старой Земле красоты – техничность, функциональность и максимальный комфорт. Металл и высокие здания, множество машин и неоновое освещение. Безумная, стремительная, никогда не спящая планета. Вечно молодая, вечно спешащая и совершенно незабываемая.   
  
Куроко нежно любил эту планету. И он точно знал, что был еще один человек, который всегда мчался сюда. И Куроко очень рассчитывал встретиться с ним.  
  
***  
  
— Не хочу всю жизнь этим заниматься, — Кагами забросил куртку на плечо, выходя из здания Института. Чемоданчики у них приняли, заставили расписаться и заполнить какие-то документы, а после выпроводили восвояси.   
  
Куроко покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, шагая мимо различных вывесок и ярких сверкающих витрин. Они находились на двадцатом ярусе, земля была где-то далеко-далеко внизу, почти несбыточная и ненастоящая. Ночной прохладный воздух трепал волосы, и Куроко тихонечко улыбался этому почти забытому чувству.   
  
— Тебе вот, после «Тейко», после всего этого, что довелось увидеть и пережить… неужели тебе охота таскаться с дурацкими поручениями?! Я пилот боевого корабля! Я боец, солдат! Я хочу сражаться! — Кагами стиснул кулаки.   
  
— После всего, что мне удалось пережить, я рад такому спокойствию, — отозвался Куроко, заворачивая за угол и уверенно идя вдоль баров. Он требовательно вглядывался в вывески и чуть хмурился, закусывая губу. — Я люблю космос, люблю летать среди звезд, а то, что приходится выполнять мелкие поручения… Не беда, на мой взгляд.  
  
Кагами безнадежно махнул рукой. Он тоже любил космос, безумно любил полеты, но вот на все остальное, касающееся этих самых полетов, взгляды у него с Куроко не совпадали. Если уж говорить прямо, то это немного бесило. Другие напарники Кагами лишь втягивали голову в плечи, соглашались, не решаясь с ним спорить. Но ничего. Он ещё докажет, что может быть крут!   
  
  
  
Бар выглядел непрезентабельно. Кагами бы точно в такой не зашел, зато Куроко остановился у его дверей.   
  
— Нам сюда, — уверенно произнес он и шагнул внутрь.   
  
А вот внутри все оказалось здорово. Не слишком много людей, не тесно, но ощущение толпы не исчезает, затягивая в пеструю круговерть. Куроко сжал руку Кагами и стал проталкиваться вперед, уверенно продвигаясь к барной стойке. Сердце стучало в груди.  
  
— Он здесь, — Куроко остановился, повернулся к Кагами и, положив руки ему на плечи, заглянул в глаза. — Только, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках.   
  
— Что… Кто там?! — но Куроко уже отодвинулся, убрав маленькие ладошки, и двинулся дальше. Кагами поспешил следом, стараясь не потерять его из виду.   
  
Аомине Куроко заметил с середины зала. Стало ужасно радостно и тоскливо одновременно, в голове забегали мысли-воспоминания, зашевелилась ядовитой змеей вина, но Куроко только сильнее стиснул зубы. Раз уж он решил помочь Кагами, то этот разговор не стоит откладывать на потом. Да и… Аомине он не видел долгих два года!   
  
***  
  
Аомине пил. Пил, как умел только он один, быстро, много и не пьянея. Бармен – молоденькая хорошенькая девица с наметанным глазом – удивленно косилась на него, но наливала. То ли форменный китель космофлота, то ли продемонстрированная платежеспособность сыграли свою роль, но Аомине не мешали напиваться.   
  
А повод напиться был. Это только красиво говорят – «без потерь». А вот то, что Тоо и Кайджо из последних сил сдерживали сиарское подкрепление, о котором не сказали ни слова, людям знать не надо. То, что Кисе подбили, и он только благодаря своему мастерству умудрился посадить почти развалившийся истребитель, то, что у самого Аомине в этот момент чуть сердце не остановилось, это мелочи и пустяки.  
  
— Аомине-кун, — рядом кто-то уселся. От знакомого голоса по телу пробежали мурашки, и Аомине неуверенно поднял голову. — Давно не виделись.  
  
— Тецу…  
  
Рядом с ним сидел живой и здоровый Куроко. Не та бледная полуживая тень, которую он в последний раз видел на больничной койке, а полный сил и явно не собирающийся умирать Куроко.  
  
Аомине даже моргнул, боясь, что все это – видение. Акаши ничего не говорил им о Куроко, только туманно намекал, что травма у него тяжелее, чем кажется. Что его скорее всего больше не увидят. Найти Куроко было невозможно, он будто сквозь землю провалился. А теперь, спустя два года, он приходит к нему как в ни в чем не бывало.   
  
Сначала захотелось придушить. Потом обнять. А потом снова придушить, засунуть в грузовой отсек и заставить разбирать барахлящий время от времени кондиционер. Куроко всегда это ненавидел.   
  
— Ублюдок, — высказался Аомине и сжал Куроко в крепких объятьях, думая, что Кисе обрадуется до поросячьего визга. Все безумно обрадуются.   
  
— Аомине-кун, я не один, отпусти, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Куроко полузадушено. Его голубые смешные волосы даже пахли так же. Словно они до сих пор в Академии. Словно не было «Тейко», не было мучительного госпиталя и двух лет неизвестности.  
  
— И с кем же? — Аомине выгнул бровь.   
  
— С ним, — Куроко едва заметно улыбнулся и поманил пальцем кого-то из темноты зала. Кем-то оказался высокий широкоплечий парень со смешными бровями и нешуточным огнем во взгляде. Парень положил руку на плечо Куроко, словно намекая, с кем он. Или просто так положил. Но первое было вероятнее.  
  
— И кто он? — Аомине хмыкнул, жестом прося обновить заказ. Бармен кивнула.   
  
— Это Кагами-кун, — как-то слегка напряженно произнес Куроко, стараясь отцепить от себя руку парня.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, — Аомине выпил. — И кто он такой, этот твой Кагами?..  
  
В наступившей тишине был ясно слышен скрежет зубов.


	7. Глава 7 Пожалуйста

Куроко вздохнул и сжал руку Кагами, чтобы он не натворил глупостей. Это было предсказуемо, более чем предсказуемо. Аомине, конечно, не удосужился узнать хотя бы имя того, кто летал с ним наперегонки. Если он вообще об этом помнит.   
  
— Это Кагами-кун. Он вызвал тебя на гонку в прошлом месяце, — терпеливо пояснил Куроко, чувствуя, как Кагами зло пыхтит ему на ухо. — Корабль A-класса категории «Сейрин AL-3». Боевой флаер отделения «Сейрин», Аомине-кун. Не думаю, что тебя часто вызывают пилоты на таких кораблях.  
  
Аомине усмехнулся и кивнул. На самом деле, когда «Сейрин» только формировали, отделение планировалось в качестве наступательного. Для каждого наступательного или защитного отделения строили корабли особой категории и вырабатывали особый стиль ведения боя. «Сейрин» не было исключением. Вот только почему-то боевым отделение так и не стало. Зато корабли оставили, выпуская новые модели время от времени.   
  
— Кагами, значит, — Аомине выгнул бровь, окидывая Кагами любопытным взглядом. В манерах Аомине сквозила легкая ленца уверенного в себе человека. — Дам совет – сначала научись нормально подрезать и делать правые повороты. На одних левых финтах далеко не уйдешь. И топливо ты тратишь очень неразумно.  
  
Куроко чуть заметно улыбнулся. Раз Аомине запомнил столько подробностей, то Кагами произвел на него впечатление. Например, - Куроко это знал точно, - о Кисе Аомине помнил все, вплоть до того, как именно тот «заводит» корабль.   
  
Кагами скрипнул зубами и подался вперед, перегибаясь через плечо Куроко. Весь вид Аомине бесил его до крайности, а дружелюбная манера, в которой они общались с Куроко, доводила до ручки.   
  
— Не строй из себя умника, — буркнул он, глядя в синие глаза, в которых горела насмешка. — Я знаю, как управлять моим флаером.   
  
Кагами хотел добавить ещё что-нибудь, но Куроко подло ткнул его под ребра ладонью. Зло посмотрев на него, Кагами отодвинулся и отвернулся от довольно ухмыльнувшегося Аомине. Это взбесило ещё больше, но Кагами только сжал кулаки.  
  
— Раз умеешь, то докажи, — предложил Аомине, приподнимая стопку и выпивая. Вызов был нарочито развязный, очень небрежный, будто над Кагами смеялись. Над ним и смеялись, но отказаться было бы еще хуже.   
  
— Нарываешься? — Кагами выпрямился. — Я готов хоть сейчас надрать тебе зад!  
  
Аомине вновь довольно ухмыльнулся, и в глазах его замерцало синее пламя. Аомине походил на дикое животное, на что-то древнее, что-то очень… жуткое и необъяснимое. Хищник. Кагами чувствовал его хищную силу, отчаянно не желая уступать. Даже зная, что велик шанс оказаться в госпитале, опять не справившись с управлением.   
  
— Нет.  
  
Спокойный голос Куроко подействовал как ледяной душ. Оба посмотрели на совершенно безмятежного Куроко, даже не подумавшего встать. Кагами подумал, что он его все же бесит слишком сильно.  
  
— Прости, Аомине-кун. Но я на правах второго члена экипажа запрещаю Кагами-куну совершать гоночный полет. К тому же, я пришел сообщить тебе, что я теперь летаю вместе с Кагами-куном, и намерен сделать все возможное, чтобы он не оказался в больнице, — отчеканил Куроко, не сводя взгляда с Кагами. Тот отвернулся, недовольно поджал губы и тяжело дышал. — Идем, Кагами-кун.  
  
Кагами бросил злой взгляд на Аомине и быстро вышел из бара. Куроко что-то ещё говорил ему, но Кагами не слышал. Он был зол, так чертовски зол… и пожалуй, самую малость обижен. Какого черта это мелкое хлипкое недоразумение себе позволяет?! Нашелся тут, защитник!   
  
Он прислонился к тонкому столбу, одному из тех, что стояли у края яруса, поддерживая силовое поле. Падать – высоко, а такие бессмысленные смерти никому не нужны. Подул ветер, сгоняя облака с неба и открывая звезды. Прекрасные-прекрасные звезды. Темное ночное небо. Космическое небо. Бескрайнее.   
  
— Не злись, Кагами-кун, — Куроко появился неожиданно, и Кагами вздрогнул. Не будь силового поля, он точно бы свалился вниз.   
  
— Иди к черту, — говорить не хотелось. Если Куроко не понимает его то, какой смысл?.. Жаль, что у них ничего общего, Куроко ведь классный навигатор. Они бы стали хорошей командой… Если бы только…   
  
— Кагами-кун, — Куроко настойчиво подергал за рукав, вынуждая смотреть на себя. — Я обещаю тебе, что ты превзойдешь Аомине-куна. Но не сейчас. Он верно советовал, нам лучше подумать, как исправить эти недостатки, а уже потом ты можешь соревноваться с ним.  
  
Кагами удивленно посмотрел на Куроко, смотревшего с неподдельной серьёзностью. Казалось, что он видит Кагами насквозь. Что…   
  
— Ты станешь лучшим пилотом. Тебя заметят, я обещаю. И если хочешь, то я смогу договориться о зачислении тебя в любое наступательное отделение… — Куроко не лгал. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Но чуть-чуть попозже. Пожалуйста.  
  
От этого «пожалуйста» пересохло во рту, и Кагами согласно кивнул, чувствуя себя почти зачарованным. Кожа Куроко в неровном свете вывесок казалась очень светлой, почти белой, а сам он напоминал маленького призрака, чудесного духа.   
  
Он был нереальный в эту минуту.   
  
— Спасибо, — Куроко благодарно кивнул, и снова его полуулыбка коснулась тонких губ. Внутри Кагами что-то ухнуло вниз и разбилось вдребезги, брызнув в глаза осколками кривого зеркала. Куроко был невозможен.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Рико выслушала их отчет, поскрежетала зубами на шум какого-то клуба, где они сидели, когда Куроко пришла в голову идея все-таки объявить о завершении задания, и велела возвращаться. Потом перезвонила, когда Кагами уже почти подцепил симпатичную сарийку – девушку с кошачьим хвостом и острыми клыками, и объявила о том, что им придется завернуть куда-то в сектор Дельта и забрать с единственной заселенной планеты посла Империи. Спецфлаер по каким-то причинам лететь не смог, а им ближе всего до этого сектора.  
  
По дороге к флаеру Куроко объяснил, что сектор Дельта принадлежит не Империи, а Конфедерации К’эров, и там располагается их пограничная планета, где и живут послы различных государств. С Конфедерацией предпочитали не воевать – их техника была на несколько уровней лучше, а боевые корабли способны были легко уничтожить планету, создав черную дыру.   
  
К’эры были мирной расой. Гуманоиды, пояснил Куроко. Только внутреннее строение немного отличается от человеческого. Они почти не воевали, лишь оборонялись, когда кому-то приходила в голову мысль напасть.   
  
— Они пиратствуют, — сообщил Куроко, когда они забрались внутрь флаера. Кагами запустил компьютер и дожидался включения всех систем. — Не все и не всегда, но в их секторах космоса наиболее высок процент пиратства.   
  
Кагами кивнул, не очень-то веря в подобные россказни. Пиратство было популярно, когда космос освоили неплохо, но сформировать хорошую систему правопорядка не успели. Лет триста назад, не меньше. Сейчас это все глупости и сказочки.   
  
Флаер медленно вышел из атмосферы, словно Кагами пытался показать свое мастерство. Куроко уткнулся в проекционные карты, начиная высчитывать маршрут. Кагами подумалось, что Куроко удивительно подходит быть навигатором. То, как он сосредоточенно соединял одному ему понятные нити маршрутов… было здорово!   
  
— Может, варп-прыжок? — предложил Кагами, глядя на экраны. — Мы заправились, топлива у нас хватит… А на этой… К’рай заправимся ещё раз.  
  
— Кагами-кун, скажи честно, что тебе просто нравится тратить деньги отделения, — Куроко чуть лукаво посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. — Варп-прыжки изобрели для боевых махин, типа «Тейко» и для слишком далеких расстояний, когда нет ни времени, ни возможности срезать. У нас есть одна червоточина. А от сектора Дельта мы и правда недалеко.   
  
Кагами закатил глаза и положил руки на пульт управления.  
  
***  
  
— Куроко-чи?! Ты сказал, что видел Куроко-чи?! — Кисе аж подскочил, воинственно нахохлившись. — Почему ты не привел его сюда? Что с ним? Как он?.. Аомине-чи, ну не молчи же ты!  
  
Аомине только фыркнул. Кисе положили в госпиталь для реабилитации после стресса, чему сам Кисе был не рад совершенно. Самое главное цел, подумал Аомине, увидев его на больничной койке после «бескровного» захвата очередного сектора.   
  
— С Тецу все хорошо, — Аомине коснулся ладонью щеки Кисе. Тот с готовностью прижался теснее, глядя ему в глаза с любопытством и тревогой. — Правда летает с каким-то растяпой. Переживаю, что вляпаются они во что-нибудь.   
  
— С кем? Почему Акаши-чи нам ничего не говорил? — Кисе был готов задавать вопросы хоть целый день. Но вот в планы Аомине это не входило.   
  
— У него были причины, наверное, — Аомине усмехнулся. — А теперь не мешай мне тебя целовать!


	8. Глава 8 Аварийная посадка

В космосе весьма проблематично определить направление. Точнее, это возможно сделать только при прекрасном знании звездных атласов, умении переносить данные оттуда на реальные звезды и наличии специальной техники.   
  
Это Куроко весьма доступно объяснили ещё на первом курсе Академии. И следующие пять лет на уроках звездной навигации он только и делал, что изучал звездные атласы, зубрил, учился отличать малейшее изменение в размерах звезд и их положении. Остальные два года он учился высчитывать координаты червоточин, варп-прыжков и вычислять правильный путь траектории полета.   
  
Однажды они с Аомине поссорились, Куроко уж и не помнил, почему. Но в результате Аомине полетел один – миссия была проще простого для такого хорошего истребителя, как Аомине. Вот только на этом его достоинства и заканчивались. Все экзамены по звездной навигации он вытянул только при помощи Куроко. Бортовой навигатор был отключен – Куроко вырубил его еще во время первого их совместного полета.   
  
Судьбой Аомине обеспокоились только спустя два двадцатичетырехчасовых цикла. Куроко, оставшийся на «Тейко», и Кисе, прохлаждавшийся там же, первыми вылетели на его поиски. Обнаружили Аомине они довольно быстро – тот додумался совершить варп-прыжок, не задав конечные координаты, и завис в плотном кольце астероидов с потерей управления.   
  
Об этой истории предпочитали умалчивать. Аомине тогда первый и единственный раз потерял корабль и предпочитал не вспоминать об этом. Куроко после этого он от себя не отпускал, пока тот обучал его более и менее приличной навигации. Впрочем, ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.   
  
Куроко прикусил губу и выбросил старую историю из головы. Сейчас-то Аомине наверняка научился не просто виртуозно летать и стрелять, но ещё и неплохо определять направления и траектории. Хотя, возможно, с ним всегда был новый навигатор.   
  
Кагами сбросил скорость, когда они миновали границу сектора Дельта, отмеченную мигающими зондами. Пять минут назад по бортовым часам они вышли из червоточины, преодолев большую часть расстояния. Это радовало, и Кагами не мог дождаться их возвращения. Ведь это будет значить, что у них с Куроко начнутся тренировки… А после и новое соревнование с Аомине. И… если Куроко не соврал, то Кагами переведут в какое-нибудь наступательное отделение! Прощайте, унылые будни Сейрин!   
  
— Куроко, — Кагами бросил на него осторожный взгляд. Куроко равнодушно смотрел в окно, вертя в пальцах снятый с руки коммуникатор.   
  
— Что такое, Кагами-кун? — он потер глаза и поудобнее устроился в кресле.  
  
— Ты не врал про зачисление в наступательное отделение? — во рту пересохло, и Кагами, быстро набрав код на консоли, достал из маленькой холодильной камеры бутылку воды.   
  
Куроко покачал головой, застегивая коммуникатор на запястье. Сомнения Кагами он понимал прекрасно, хоть это и было немного неприятно.   
  
— Даже не думал. Любое отделение, какое тебе по вкусу. «Тоо», «Кайджо», «Шутоку»… Выбирай любое, я смогу договориться, — Куроко облизнул губы и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— А ты? Ты пойдешь со мной? — Кагами нетерпеливо цокнул языком и стремительно вытянул рычаг ручного управления на себя. По проекционному экрану забегали графики усилений и спадов подачи топлива и расхода чистой энергии, которые Кагами привычно проигнорировал. Флаер вновь набирал скорость.  
  
Куроко удивленно посмотрел на него, скользнул ладонью по отключенной панели управления лазерными пушками и покачал головой.   
  
— Нет, Кагами-кун, — Куроко стал рассматривать свои пальцы, неловко ерзая в кресле. — Я больше не хочу видеть войну. Мне страшно, понимаешь?.. После Тейко меня не списывали в запас, я сам вышел на пенсию, чтобы больше этого не видеть. Я не хочу воевать, Кагами-кун, — голос у Куроко был спокойный и немного равнодушный, вот только то, как он потянулся к плечу и съежился, говорило о его состоянии лучше любых слов.  
  
Куроко часто снились кошмары. Сюжет был один и тот же, повторяющийся от сна ко сну: «Тейко», попавший в сиарское окружение, обстреливаемый со всех сторон лучевыми пушками, постепенно пробившими силовые поля и магнитные щиты. Он сам, стоящий у иллюминатора, и невероятно ужасающий момент, когда весь броненосец затрясся и медленно-быстро стал падать с орбиты. Жар и тряска атмосферы, завывающие сирены, крики, и облачное небо в кругляше иллюминатора.  
  
Куроко знал, что было потом: включились аварийные системы, корабль не ударился об землю, превратившись в груду металла и ящик Пандоры, готовый выпустить на планету всю таблицу Менделеева, а плавно, словно мяч, спружинил. Правда, это не сильно помогло, - корабль все равно разваливался на части - но дало немного времени, чтобы часть экипажа успела уйти.   
  
Во сне это повторялось раз за разом, с детальной точностью, от которой не было спасения, от которой не было возможности сбежать. Это прекратилось только благодаря психиатру, которого нашел для него Акаши.   
  
— Куроко… — Кагами наткнулся на пустой взгляд напарника и сжал его руку в своей, чувствуя дрожь Куроко. — Эй, не раскисай.   
  
Тень пробежала по лицу Куроко, и он моргнул, прогоняя наваждение. В этот момент флаер резко что-то толкнуло в сторону, проекционные экраны замигали, а сканер выдал два боевых корабля неопознанного класса по бокам. Куроко нахмурился и посмотрел в боковой иллюминатор.  
  
— Пираты Конфедерации, — мрачно сообщил он.  
  
— Поднять щиты, Тигрица, — тут же приказал Кагами. — Начать расконсервацию управления лазерными установками. Красный код «SSL358».   
  
— Принято, — известил компьютер женским голосом. — Подняты щиты первой очереди. Часть питания переведена на защитные механизмы, скорость снижена. Рекомендация: начать консервацию главного компьютера для защиты данных. Рекомендация: отослать сигнал бедствия в главный штаб. Рекомендация: выполнить аварийный протокол…  
  
— Я понял! — рявкнул Кагами, резко ныряя вниз и делая левый поворот. Флаер тряхнуло – щиты пока выдерживали, но десяти лазерных выстрелов хватит, чтобы истощить их. Или, если пираты умеют стрелять, то повредить единственное незащищенное место, которое, по иронии, было самым опасным и важным, и от Кагами и Куроко ничего не останется. Бак с топливом.  
  
Куроко стиснул зубы и начал быстро искать какую-нибудь червоточину в непосредственной близости. Но ничего не попадалось. Кагами старательно уходил из-под обстрела, лавируя и выделывая какие-то дикие петли.   
  
Внутри что-то пело, и Кагами чувствовал дикое возбуждение от опасной ситуации. Расконсервация лазеров сейчас закончится, и он сможет раскатать этих пиратов…  
  
Внезапно половина экранов погасла, свет тоже исчез, лишь аварийный экран механика продолжал выдавать отчет о неисправности каких-то систем.  
  
— Что за черт?! — Кагами почувствовал, как корабль начал медленно падать вниз. Ну, может, он падал, конечно, вверх… У космоса нет таких субъективных понятий.  
  
— Оружие К’эров. Оно на два порядка лучше нашего, поэтому Империя и выполняет большую часть условий Конфедерации, — Куроко выдохнул, перетягивая к себе экран механика и быстро что-то набирая на маленькой голографической клавиатурке. Кагами выругался, безуспешно пытаясь вернуть корабль к жизни. — Не хочу тебя пугать, но мы входим в атмосферу какой-то планеты… И… — едва Куроко успел нажать пуск, как их просто раскидало в разные стороны. По всему кораблю загорелось рыжеватое аварийное освещение, и консоль замигала, сообщая о временной исправности.  
  
Кагами благодарно кивнул Куроко, который, судя по всему, сумел как-то включить системы, и быстро кинулся тормозить падение. Одной рукой удерживаясь за кресло, а второй, вцепившись в рычаг, снижал скорость и выравнивал полет.   
  
Флаер задел макушки деревьев, скользнул по ним корпусом, а потом резко опустился на землю, просто смяв их своим весом. Куроко даже не хотел представлять, какой штраф им выпишет местное население за подобный ужас. Если, конечно, здесь есть местное население.  
  
— Прибыли, — выдохнул Кагами, с силой разжимая руки и отпуская рычаг. На панели управления мигали аварийные лампочки, экран механика выдавал одну ошибку системы за другой, и Куроко тяжело дышал, скользя испуганным взглядом по Кагами. — С удачной посадкой.  
  
— Это была авария, — Куроко бессильно растекся по креслу, слушая стук собственного сердца, бившегося слишком быстро от адреналина. — Нас сбили, так это называется.  
  
— Значит, это была аварийная посадка, — возразил из чистого упрямства Кагами, а потом нервно усмехнулся. — Мы только что чуть не умерли, знаешь?  
  
Куроко посмотрел на него, словно на идиота, и кивнул.  
  
— Я догадался.   
  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, пережидая волну леденящего ужаса внутри, а потом одновременно засмеялись, выплескивая внезапное напряжение.


	9. Глава 9 Ягоды

Диагностика неисправностей заняла больше часа. Еще час Куроко потратил, чтобы разгерметизировать аварийные люки. Частично вышедший из строя компьютер выдавал полную лабуду, сканеры не работали, и понять, какого типа планета, на которой они оказались, не получалось.   
  
Между тем, Кагами выслал сигнал бедствия с максимально широким радиусом и стал пытаться связаться со штабом. Впрочем, коммуникатор оставался глух к попыткам и мигал раздражающим желтым дисплеем, не желая выдавать проекцию или хоть как-то включаться.  
  
— Черт, — Кагами почесал затылок и откинулся на кресло. Куроко мрачно посмотрел на него и вернулся к взламыванию люков. У него уже получилось послать маленький зонд для исследования атмосферы и почвы на предмет опасности, и теперь он пытался заставить компьютер отменить аварийный протокол. Проторчать неизвестное количество времени в неисправном флаере было весьма сомнительным удовольствием. — У этой планеты слишком сильное магнитное поле, здесь ничего не будет работать без специальных чипов… Ну… Знаешь, тех, что года два назад стали совать во всю технику… по тому проекту, как его… — Кагами безнадежно махнул рукой, бросив попытки вспомнить, как и что называется.  
  
— Я тебя понял, Кагами-кун, — Куроко вздохнул и потянулся. На Тигрице чипов не было, скорее всего, Кагами не озаботился такими глупостями, и теперь приходилось страдать над неисправным компьютером.   
  
Надо сказать, что в этом Куроко мало что понимал, может, чуть больше самого Кагами. Экспертом в механике и бортовых компьютерах в его прошлой команде всегда был Мурасакибара, стремившийся сделать все возможное, лишь бы не торчать в пилотском кресле. Акаши подобной лени не одобрял, но для Мурасакибары делал исключение – больно талантлив тот был.   
  
Через полчаса вернулся зонд. Куроко покачал головой на допотопную карту памяти и вставил ее в барахлящую панель. Тут же высветились отчеты и голографии с планеты.  
  
— Так, тип «терра», населения нет, — Кагами облегченно выдохнул, расслабившись и обмякнув в кресле. — Атмосфера насыщена кислородом, так что есть, чем дышать. Флора никак не идентифицируется…   
  
Куроко нахмурился, быстро пробегая глазами дальнейшие отчеты. Никакой полезной информации касательно еды или воды зонд не смог раздобыть, но хотя бы они могут выйти наружу. Как раз закончилась разгерметизация аварийных люков.  
  
— Можно будет оценить масштаб катастрофы, — пробормотал Кагами, вставая и набрасывая на плечи легкую куртку. — Посмотрим, сможем ли починить корпус… Думаю, там не все так печально, как кажется.  
  
Куроко пожал плечами. Оптимизма Кагами он не разделял, но тоже поспешно поднялся и двинулся к аварийному люку.  
  
  
Планета встретила их рассветом. Два местных солнца, разных по размеру и яркости, поднимались из-за горизонта, разгоняя предрассветные сумерки. Деревья росли ярко обозначенными ярусами, от маленьких кусточков к всё большим деревьям. Из-за проделанной флаером «просеки» это было особенно заметно.  
  
Кагами потянулся, разминая мышцы, и огляделся вокруг, ища признаки жизни. Но если здесь и водились животные, то они разбежались, почуяв опасность. Флаер дымился и легко скрежетал, рождая в души тоскливое опасение. От новенькой обшивки почти ничего не осталось, лишь куски черного полиметаллического волокна остались прикреплены к серому потрепанному корпусу в некоторых местах. Рядом с заблокированным главным входом значилось название модели и его категория. «Сейрин AL-1»  
  
Куроко выгнул бровь и царапнул ногтем единицу.  
  
— Так это не AL-3… — пробормотал он. У Кагами была первая модель боевого флаера «Сейрин». Самая первая, древняя модель. Плохая модель. Ради всего святого, как они могли на ней летать вообще?! Как умудрились так… Куроко посмотрел на Кагами и потрясенно покачал головой. Каким мастерством надо обладать, чтобы посадить эту развалюху после атаки К’эров?! — Кагами-кун, ты… У меня слов нет.  
  
Куроко и правда не знал, что ему сказать. То ли восхищаться, то ли ругать за безответственность. Почему ему вообще на этом летать разрешили… Да они её в жизни не починят. Даже Мурасакибара бы воздержался от подобного.  
  
— AL-1, подумаешь, — Кагами дернул плечом и двинулся вдоль широкой полосы, поваленных обожженных деревьев. — Моя Тигрица меня никогда не подводила, даже сейчас мы смогли более и менее удачно сесть. Можешь думать, что хочешь.  
  
Хмыкнув, Куроко двинулся следом. Кагами сейчас напоминал ребенка, защищающего любимую игрушку. Вообще, Куроко находил Кагами крайне милым и забавным, а главное интересным и талантливым. Он с удовольствием изучал своего напарника, чувствуя, как привязывается к нему. У Кагами была дикая уникальная энергетика, вера в собственные силы и интересный характер. Такие люди всегда привлекали Куроко, с ними никогда не бывало скучно, они тормошили, вытаскивали всю суть на поверхность… Кагами нравился Куроко.  
  
— О, ягоды! Куроко, можешь сделать анализ? — Кагами с вожделением уставился на кусты, усыпанные некрупными красными плодами, похожими чем-то на малину.   
  
— Я так похож на химическую лабораторию, Кагами-кун? — беззлобно буркнул Куроко, доставая из предусмотрительно захваченного рюкзака биологический сканер. Кагами сорвал одну ягоду и нетерпеливо протянул Куроко. Тот раздавил ее, и несколько капель попали на сенсорный экран. Сканер загудел, анализируя состав сока.  
  
Кагами навалился на Куроко сзади и уставился на голографический экранчик с отчетом. Потенциально-опасных для человеческого организма веществ не содержит. Куроко облегченно вздохнул и облизал пальцы. Ягоды оказались очень сладкими, но не приторно-сахарными.  
  
— Это вкусно, Кагами-кун, — сообщил Куроко, срывая еще несколько ягод. Вообще-то, по инструкции творить подобное было запрещено, мало ли какое воздействие, помимо смерти, конечно, неизвестная пища может оказать на организм. Вот только ягоды почему-то казались слишком привлекательными.   
  
Куроко оперся о заднюю часть флаера, уже успевшую остыть, и медленно жевал ягоды, жмурясь от удовольствия. Воздух пах озоном, той невероятной последождевой свежестью, а над головой все выше поднимались два чужих солнца. Было хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо для человека, который несколько часов назад чуть не умер.   
  
Облизав пальцы, Куроко покосился на Кагами, рот которого был перепачкан в ягодном соке. Куроко судорожно вздохнул, когда Кагами облизнулся и бросил на него осторожный взгляд.  
  
В голове зашумело, и Куроко запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о корпус флаера. Ноги дрожали, а по телу разливалась пьяная нега.  
  
Кагами сглотнул и закинул в рот ещё одну горсть ягод, не отрывая взгляда от Куроко, томно поведшего плечами, словно стряхивавшего с себя невидимую паутину. Было очень жарко, в голове стучало, а самого Кагами вело. Тело было и легким, и тяжелым… И было очень хорошо. Преизбыточно. Слишком.  
  
У Куроко губы были в красном ягодном соке. Они были вишневые и влажные, соблазнительно приоткрытые – Куроко судорожно дышал через рот. Кагами мог поклясться, что в жизни не видел более прекрасного зрелища, чем прижимающийся к его флаеру Куроко с этими порочно-красными влажными губами.  
  
Подул ветер, высокая трава, нетронутая падением флаера, словно волшебная, зашелестела, и Кагами показалось, что он слышит пение. Не было слов, не было ясного мотива, но это  _нечто_  звало его к Куроко. Нет, оно требовало стать ближе к Куроко.  _Требовало_.   
  
Кагами сделал неуверенный шаг, чувствуя, как шатается земля под ногами. Куроко прикрыл глаза, и от ресниц на скулы упала тень. Кагами смотрел на это, словно завороженный, слушал хриплое дыхание. Свое или Куроко?.. Пальцы были липкими от сока. Губы Куроко были влажными и порочными, Куроко… Кагами ощутил, как теряется способность связно мыслить…  
  
…И как-то неожиданно быстро он оказался близко к Куроко. Кагами вжимался в него всем телом, вдавливая в корпус флаера, вслушиваясь в почти хрипы Куроко и не отводя взгляда от этих губ. Они, наверное, как и эти чертовы ягоды, сладкие. Иррациональное желание поцеловать прошило, прошло по телу, словно молния, заставило покрыться мурашками кожу. Куроко нужно было поцеловать, и это не обсуждалось.  
  
Кагами не поцеловал – присосался к Куроко, ведомый отчаянной непонятной жаждой. Губы и впрямь были сладкие, нежные и немного липкие, как и у самого Кагами. От долгого касания они просто прилипали друг к другу, а от разрыва поцелуя начинали приятно покалывать. Куроко отвечал на поцелуи, пропускал язык Кагами в свой рот, сам стараясь вести в поцелуе… Краски смазывались перед глазами, от Куроко пахло ягодами и флаером, от Куроко пахло любимым кораблем Кагами.   
  
Было хорошо. Слишком хорошо.  
  
  
А потом стало ещё лучше, когда Куроко вжикнул молнией сначала на своем комбинезоне, а потом на комбинезоне Кагами. Удобная и простая одежда легко соскользнула вниз. Прижиматься голой кожей к Куроко было восхитительно. Лучше всего на свете. Тереться о Куроко, вылизывать шею, ключицы, плечи. Сжимать рукой через ткань его член и слышать, как тихо и почти надрывно стонет Куроко, чутко отвечая на каждое действие.   
  
Пахло озоном, а в ушах шумело. Куроко прижался ближе, закидывая левую ногу на бедра Кагами, потираясь о него пахом, поскуливая и вздрагивая. Радужки у Куроко было почти не видно из-за расширившихся зрачков. Член болезненно ныл, хотелось разрядки. Хотелось грубо развернуть Куроко, развести маленькие ягодицы и вколачиваться до потери пульса. А потом целовать вишневые влажные губы. Всегда. Вечно.  
  
— Хэй, Шин-чан! Глянь-ка на них! Мы-то спешили на SOS, думали они тут дрожат, боятся, переживают… В упадке мыслей и сил, ждут отчаянно помощи. А они!   
  
Кагами вздрогнул и неуверенно оторвался от шеи Куроко. Тот перестал тереться об него и всхлипывать, замерев и посмотрев на неожиданных гостей. Сквозь муть перед глазами удалось различить две неясные фигуры в оранжевых комбинезонах. 


	10. Глава 10 Посол

Фигуры никак не хотели обретать четкие очертания, а голос был похож на комариный писк, назойливо въедавшийся в сознание. Куроко не очень понимал, чего от них хотят, зато четко осознавал, чего хочет сам. А хотел он Кагами, здесь, сейчас, немедленно.   
  
Отвернувшись от оранжевых фигур, Куроко сосредоточил мутный взгляд на Кагами и, облизнув губы, потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. Кагами не возражал, тут же ответив, с силой сжимая пальцы у Куроко на бедрах и потираясь пахом о пах. Одобрительно заурчав, Куроко потер большим пальцем затылок Кагами, а второй рукой огладил поясницу. Хорошо.  
  
В этот момент их что-то дернуло в разные стороны. Куроко протащили спиной по облезлому корпусу флаера, развернули лицом и приставили к шее инъектор. Раздался характерный щелчок, и Куроко дернулся, уходя от неприятного чувства легкого полуукола.  
  
— Тихо-тихо, ковбой, твой породистый рысак не собирается тебя сбрасывать, — раздался насмешливый голос над ухом.  
  
Куроко вздрогнул и широко раскрыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Кислорода организму перестало хватать. Он попытался хватать воздух ртом, но незнакомец закрыл его ладонью.  
  
— Этого бы делать я не рекомендовал, знаешь ли. Я не врач, конечно. Зато Шин-чан – да. И он сказал, что кислород здесь первейший катализатор реакции. Хочешь ходить со стояком до тех пор, пока не приспичит избавиться от ягод? Давай, валяй.   
  
Незнакомец убрал руку, чуть отступив на шаг. Куроко послушно не стал глубоко дышать, чувствуя, как исчезает возбуждение из тела. Слух и зрение быстро приходили в норму, а вместе с этим осознание того, что они с Кагами творили. Стало стыдно, но Куроко мужественно не стал краснеть, опустив голову вниз. За них двоих покраснел Кагами, став похожим на эти самые ягоды.   
  
— Знаешь, Куроко, я ожидал многого, но не того, что увидел точно.  
  
Куроко вздрогнул и, резко подняв голову, посмотрел на высокого человека, стоящего рядом с Кагами. На нем был форменный рыжий комбинезон с названием отделения, красующимся справа на груди. Глаз не было видно за бликующими очками, но Куроко отлично знал, что на него смотрят с недовольством.  
  
— Прости, Мидорима-кун. Я и сам предпочел бы встретиться с тобой при иных обстоятельствах, — Куроко кивнул, подойдя чуть ближе. Пальцы Мидоримы, обмотанные бинтами, чуть сжались на плече Кагами. Тот раздраженно сбросил чужую руку и привалился к боку флаера.  
  
— О, Шин-чан! — к Мидориме подошел его напарник – не слишком высокий темноволосый парень с ехиднейшей улыбкой. — Так вы знакомы? Не представишь?  
  
Мидорима тоскливо покосился на него, всем своим видом показывая, что никого и никому представлять не хочет, но послушно кивнул, поправляя повязки на пальцах. Куроко приподнял бровь – неужели первый признак того, что Мидорима смущен?   
  
— Куроко, знакомься. Это Такао – мой напарник…  
  
—… Любовник, — улыбнувшись во весь рот, оповестил Такао, схлопотав уничтожающий взгляд от Мидоримы.   
  
— А это Куроко Тецуя, мы служили вместе на «Тейко», мой…  
  
— Друг, — закончил Куроко, заметив заминку. Мидорима кивнул и вопросительно взглянул на Кагами, смотрящего на них с интересом. — Кагами-кун, мой напарник, — пояснил Куроко.  
  
— Любовник, — понимающе кивнул Такао и подмигнул, обнимая Мидориму за пояс. Тот смолчал, лишь фыркнул недовольно.   
  
Повисло молчание, которое смущало всех, кроме Такао, разглядывающего Кагами и Куроко с живейшим любопытством. Серые внимательные глаза, казалось, видели насквозь. У Мидоримы был интересный напарник. Впрочем, могло ли быть иначе?  
  
Наконец Мидорима отмер, оттолкнул от себя Такао и решил все же закончить с импровизированным медицинским обследованием. Куроко посветили в глаза, заставили подышать на какую-то сенсорную пластинку… По второму направлению образования Мидорима был бортовым врачом. Это ему нравилось чуть ли не больше, чем основной род занятий – он пилотировал дальнобойный истребитель. И никогда не промахивался, атакуя, каким бы большим ни было расстояние.  
  
— Все в порядке, — известил Мидорима, отпуская Куроко и убирая несколько ягод в маленький контейнер. — Можем лететь, если вы готовы.  
  
— Готовы, — кивнул Куроко, разглядывая длинный истребитель с большими лазерными пушками. Тип «Шутоку SSA-777», определил на глаз Куроко, даже немного завидуя такому мощному кораблю. Флаеры типа «Тейко», на которых они летали на задания были не такими… Представительными. — Кагами-кун?  
  
Куроко покосился на тоскливо разглядывающего Тигрицу Кагами. О том, чтоб забрать корабль не могло быть и речи, но он любил свой флаер, черт побери! Оставлять малышку гнить на пустой планете было почти предательством… Впрочем, Кагами прекрасно понимал и то, что Тигрица свое давно уже отлетала.   
  
— Давай, моя хорошая, — Кагами нежно погладил лишенный обшивки бок и выдохнул, коснувшись железа лбом. — Не скучай.  
  
Такао фыркнул в кулак, но тут же огреб подзатыльник от Мидоримы. Кому, как ни пилоту понимать пилота? Расставаться с кораблем всегда мучительно и тяжело – ты успеваешь к нему привязаться, изучить интерфейс от и до, стать частью флаера, ещё один терабайтом огромной почти живой памяти.   
  
Куроко молча дождался, когда Кагами попрощается с кораблем, а затем ободряюще похлопал по плечу. Может, между ними и случилось это… недоразумение, но они оба взрослые люди, понимают, что все произошло непреднамеренно. И шарахаться друг от друга, стесняться не имеет смысла.  
  
Между тем, они добрались до истребителя «Шутоку», и Такао, шутливо поклонившись, пропустил их внутрь.  
  
— Добро пожаловать на борт Госпожи Фортуны!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Кабина пилота была весьма просторной, так что вчетвером они спокойно там поместились. Голосового интерфейса не было, и Такао пояснил, что Мидориме он не нравился, и его пришлось отключить. Сам Такао был механиком первого класса, закончил курсы при Академии и без всяких проблем сдал экзамен,. В Шутоку, правда, взяли только с третьего раза и не механиком, а навигатором, но это уже мелочи.   
  
Мидорима к их разговору не прислушивался, спокойно поднимая истребитель над планетой. Куроко иногда поглядывал на его сосредоточенное лицо и на передние окна, с которых спали щитки.   
  
— Мидорима-кун, как получилось, что вы не на линии атаки? — Куроко растекся по широкому удобному креслу, подперев подбородок рукой. — И Аомине-куна я видел, он отдыхал в баре на Новой Земле.  
  
Мидорима фыркнул, показывая какого «хорошего» мнения он об Аомине. Затем вывел несколько устойчивых точек на навигационную панель и приподнял бровь, бросив на Куроко вопросительный взгляд.   
  
— Посол здесь? — спросил Мидорима, выставляя управление на автопилот. Кагами скрипнул зубами: как можно ставить автопилот на таком шикарном корабле?! Дали бы ему такой корабль, он бы… Куроко согласно кивнул. — Новая кампания прошла хорошо, но не так, как хотелось бы. Кисе сбили, и он выжил лишь чудом. Сейчас валяется в госпитале при базе космофлота на Новой Земле. А Аомине… куда он уйдет, если Кисе в таком состоянии? Ты же знаешь их…  
  
Мидорима покачал головой и устало вздохнул. Сам факт того, что он может сказать ему «ты же знаешь их», был странным. За два года они все привыкли считать Куроко чуть ли не погибшим. Акаши ничего не объяснял. То ли сам не знал, то ли не хотел. И второе было куда как вероятнее.  
  
— Мы с Такао тоже немного отдохнули на Новой Земле и собирались возвращаться, когда от капитана отделения пришел приказ забрать посла с К’рай. Туда был отправлен боевой флаер из «Ракузан», но его уничтожили сиарцы, прямо посреди сектора Империи. Мы были ближайшими, так что отправили нас. По дороге услышали ваш сигнал и спустились.   
  
— Мы тоже туда летели, — хмыкнул Кагами. — За послом, а потом нас сбили пираты Конфедерации.  
  
В глазах Мидоримы мелькнуло что-то похожее на уважение, и Куроко вдруг почувствовал за Кагами гордость. Почти материнскую гордость за свое дитя. Вот только Кагами был его напарником, весьма нахальными и грубым. И круто целующимся… Куроко раздраженно мотнул головой, отгоняя прочь ненужные мысли. Они прибыли к месту.  
  
Шаттл посла завис на орбите. Боевых кораблей К’эров не обнаружилось, и Мидорима смог притянуть шаттл к истребителю. Пока посол при помощи Такао перебирался на борт, Куроко отправлял Рико доклад о происходящем. В конце концов, они так и не сообщили, что живы, мало ли что о них сейчас думают.   
  
— Ну, теперь можем и в варп уходить, — потер руки Такао, первым заходя в кабину. Следом за ним вошел посол: достаточно высокий, но на удивление неприметный парень. Серые волосы, глаза такие же серые… Куроко судорожно сглотнул, напрягаясь. Целостная картинка наконец сложилась в его голове, совсем не добавив оптимизма.   
  
— Доброго времени суток, Маюзуми-сан, — мрачно кивнул Куроко.


	11. Глава 11 Акаши

Маюзуми вздрогнул и удивленно посмотрел на совершенно спокойного Куроко. Впрочем, Кагами заметил, как напрягся его напарник: чуть прищурил глаза и поджал губы. Кагами хмыкнул – неплохо он, оказывается, за эти несколько дней успел узнать Куроко. Несколько дней… Кагами казалось, что он знает Куроко чуть ли не всю жизнь.  
  
То, что случилось между ними из-за ягод… Кагами предпочел бы об этом не думать, забыть, похоронить где-то в глубине своего сознания. Но не получалось: стоило бросить взгляд на Куроко, как перед глазами тут же вставал другой его образ, и по телу пробегали мурашки. Куроко был как-то по-особенному красив, притягателен своим спокойствием, умением сохранять ясную голову и также быстро ее терять.   
  
С раздражением отогнав подобные мысли, Кагами стал рассматривать посла. Тот был красив, но красив как-то непримечательно. Описать иначе его не получалось. У него были серые волосы, словно посыпанные пеплом, мнимо-равнодушные серые глаза и правильные тонкие черты. Все это складывалось в довольно странный образ… Чем-то этот Маюзуми напоминал Куроко, но Кагами никак не мог понять чем.   
  
— Куроко… — Маюзуми вздохнул и сел в свободное кресло. — Мидорима-сан… Полагаю, Акаши знал, кого посылать после уничтожения специального флаера.   
  
— Я бы хотел заблуждаться и думать, что мы действительно были ближе всех, — спокойно произнес Куроко, но Кагами ощутил его напряжение и неосознанно коснулся его локтя. Кагами не очень понимал, о чем речь, но не заметить взаимной неприязни этих двоих было невозможно. Куроко благодарно прикрыл глаза, накрыв его руку своей ладонью. — Но раз послом оказался ты, Маюзуми-сан, то глупо отрицать очевидное. Хотя я бы все же предпочел надеяться, что Акаши-кун сдержит свое обещание.   
  
— Акаши никогда их не держит, если это не выгодно, — пожал плечами Маюзуми и крепко вцепился в подлокотники. Корабль затрясло, а за окном начали смазываться звезды. Корабль совершал варп-прыжок.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
До Земли они добрались примерно за два дня. Куроко все это время не спал, но из кабины ушел, устроившись в машинном отсеке. Кагами, вскоре последовавший за ним, обнаружил его сидящим у маленького иллюминатора. Впрочем, космоса видно не было, истребители класса «Шутоку» были не рассчитаны на длинные варп-прыжки, но они совершались довольно часто.   
  
Кагами не был уверен, что научился верно расшифровывать эмоции на этом спокойном лице, но Куроко выглядел грустным. Кагами бы даже сказал, что грустно-задумчивым. Они провели в полном молчании большую часть полета, изредка обмениваясь ничего незначащими фразами. Кагами пожаловался на Мидориму и Такао, занятых только друг другом, и зануду Маюзуми, который писал какие-то отчеты на своем коммуникаторе. Впрочем, Куроко не выглядел радостным, слушая про посла, он только мрачнел, и Кагами поспешно сворачивал эту тему.   
  
Вообще, Кагами не мог понять, почему с такой чуткостью и почти нежностью относится к Куроко. Нет, он не считал себя равнодушным или слишком эгоистичным – Кагами всегда волновали другие люди и их чувства. Но Куроко был чем-то иным. Он не нуждался в поддержке, он сам мог ей неплохо стать. Он был столь нежеланным напарником, и Кагами должен был априори его недолюбливать, но почему-то этого не делал.  
  
Кагами хотелось расспросить Куроко о каком таком Акаши речь, что его связывает с послом. Но Кагами молчал, не желая еще сильнее тревожить Куроко.   
  
Тот отмер сам, когда забредший к ним Такао объявил о скором прибытии на Землю. Кагами показалось, что в его глазах сверкнули разряды молний. Конечно, только показалось, но выглядел Куроко собранным, решительным и почему-то очень опасным.   
  
Посол равнодушно посмотрел на них, его пустой взгляд скользнул по ним, будто они были предметами интерьера, и вернулся к коммуникатору.   
  
— Маюзуми-сан, — окликнул Куроко. Истребитель трясло, напряжение слегка давило на плечи, но антигравы отлично гасили энергию. Они входили в атмосферу. Кагами ощутил укол совести – впервые со дня выпуска он возвращается домой на чужом корабле. Мидорима прекрасно справлялся с обязанностями пилота, и Кагами было немного завидно. — Передай, пожалуйста, Акаши-куну, что я не собираюсь во все это влезать.   
  
— Конфедераты объединились с сиарцами, — отозвался Маюзуми и приподнял бровь. — На счету каждый солдат, Куроко. Но твои слова я передам.   
  
— Спасибо, — Куроко сглотнул и отвернулся. Маюзуми еще с минуту смотрел на его затылок, а потом вернулся к своим отчетам, не сдержав зевка.   
  
Кагами тоже уже вело от усталости. Больше трех дней они были на ногах, плюс аварийная посадка, плюс потеря Тигрицы… Конечно, Кагами знал, что он не самый осторожный пилот, а Тигрица – не самый хороший флаер. И понимал, что рано или поздно ему придется сменить корабль. Но что это произойдет вот так… Кагами оказался не готов.   
  
  
  
Разумеется, Мидорима приземлился у ангаров «Шутоку». Кагами ругнулся в полголоса, выбираясь из флаера следом за Такао. Куроко фыркнул, окидывая взглядом огромные белые ангары, на которых черно-рыжими буквами было выведено название отделения.   
  
Их ждали. Кагами заметил дорогие внутрипланетные флаеры, оставленные в тени ангаров. Флаеры принадлежали главному отделению космофлота «Ракузан», которое находилось под личным командованием Адмирала – второго человека после Императора. Честно говоря, Кагами плохо во всем этом разбирался, но одно знал точно: Адмирал - великий человек. Под его командованием Империя одерживала одну победу за другой, оттесняя сиарцев к границам их Диктатата. Только полный псих назовет свое государство Диктататом, подумалось Кагами.   
  
— Акаши, — устало выдохнул Куроко и вцепился в руку Кагами.   
  
Мидорима чуть заметно напрягся и, махнув в сторону ангаров, отослал Такао. Маюзуми же приободрился и сделал несколько стремительных шагов к невысокому молодому человеку в алой форме с золотыми эполетами. Красные, немного отпущенные волосы перебирал ветер, и человек выглядел расслабленным и довольным жизнью. Судя по всему, это и был загадочный Акаши.  
  
Маюзуми отдал честь и коротко поклонился, а затем коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони Акаши. Тот прищурил глаза и поощрительно кивнул. Куроко до боли сжал пальцы на локте Кагами.   
  
Между тем, Маюзуми бросил ещё один взгляд на Мидориму и Куроко, а затем двинулся к флаерам. Обменявшись парой фраз с какими-то людьми, он скрылся из виду, забравшись внутрь машины.  
  
Акаши же подошел к Мидориме и приветственно кивнул, а затем пожал руку. Мидорима неловко кивнул в ответ. Куроко нехотя отлепился от Кагами и двинулся навстречу Акаши. Кагами прищурился. Как же ему не нравилось не понимать ситуацию!   
  
— Тецуя, — Акаши изобразил улыбку. Тонкие губы вытянулись в линию, будто нарисованную на лице ребенком. — Рад видеть тебя.  
  
Он не протягивал руки, а Куроко не особо рвался ее пожать или поцеловать, как сделал это Маюзуми.   
  
— Боюсь, это не взаимно, Акаши-кун, — холодно отозвался Куроко, ежась под свежим ветром. Акаши нахмурился. — Ты нарушил свое обещание.   
  
— Так получилось, — Акаши пожал плечами и небрежно махнул рукой, будто стряхивая обвинение. — Тебе самому не следовало соваться в космос, если ты хотел избежать моего влияния. Но ты теперь значишься в боевом отделении и летаешь с напарником на боевом корабле, а значит, входишь в мою юрисдикцию.   
  
Куроко отвернулся, глядя в сторону, и Кагами заметил, как он кусает губы. Почему-то жесткий и спокойный ответ Акаши показался обидным и даже чуточку злым, и Куроко захотелось оградить от этого человека. Кагами сделал один шаг вперед и положил руку на плечо Куроко.  
  
— Из «Сейрин» боевое отделение, как из меня принцесса, — с вызовом произнес он, глядя Акаши в глаза. — А не держат свои обещания только слабаки и трусы.  
  
— Кагами-кун, — Куроко пораженно на него посмотрел. И во взгляде в этот момент было столько признательности и тепла, что сердце невольно екнуло.   
  
Акаши усмехнулся. Похоже, наглый ответ его не задел, а лишь рассмешил.   
  
— У тебя прекрасный защитник, Тецуя, — заметил он, окидывая Кагами оценивающим взглядом, словно он был ценным лотом на аукционе. — Не отпускай его. Только научи хорошим манерам, пожалуй. Приезжайте завтра в мой штаб к полудню.   
  
Акаши развернулся и двинулся к флаерам. Куроко сверлил его спину взглядом, растерянно сжимая кулаки.  
  
— Я не собираюсь в это снова ввязываться! — наконец выдохнул Куроко. — «Сейрин» не сражаются на передовой. Это отделение вспомогательной помощи.  
  
— В Империи вводится чрезвычайное положение, — холодно и властно заметил Акаши, обернувшись. — И я, как Адмирал, мобилизую все отделения. 


	12. Глава 12 Собрание

Шагали в полном молчании. Куроко щурился на заходящее солнце, лениво пиная какой-то камень под ногами, а Кагами плелся чуть позади, нервно передергивая плечами. Похоже, он только что сам поставил крест на своей карьере. И как Куроко может быть таким безмятежным?! А как же чрезвычайное положение? А как же завтрашний визит к этому… Акаши?  
  
— Кагами-кун, ты слишком напряжен, — Куроко остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Успокойся, Акаши-кун не собирается тебя наказывать за грубость. Пока чрезвычайное положение – точно.   
  
Легче Кагами от этих слов не стало. И вообще, что за отношения связывают Куроко и Акаши? Откуда они знакомы-то вообще? Куроко вздохнул и чуть-чуть приподнял уголки губ, обозначая улыбку. Так умел только Куроко.   
  
— На твоем лице все написано, Кагами-кун, — он покачал головой. — Акаши-кун стал Адмиралом два года назад, после провала Сиарской кампании. До этого он был нашим капитаном, — Куроко помолчал. — Капитаном Поколения Чудес. Он управлял «Тейко» - всей платформой.   
  
Кагами нахмурился. Получается, Акаши был участником Сиарской кампании, был одним из командиров…  
  
— И как же тогда получилось, что «Тейко» раздавили? — Кагами не стал искать догадки. В конце концов, он имеет право знать, с каким человеком он столкнулся.  
  
Куроко пожал плечами и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. От личного планетного флаера он отказался, и теперь они с Кагами шагали вдоль трассы, зигзагами уходившей прочь от ангаров «Шутоку». Это отделение могло позволить себе иметь ангары далеко от основных баз космофлота, в отличие от «Сейрин», чьи ангары располагались рядом с главным штабом ВКФ.   
  
— Акаши-кун… — Куроко замолчал, а потом снова вздохнул и продолжил. — Мы с ним были в романтических отношениях в Академии. Ничего серьезного, подростковые увлечения, — он махнул рукой и поморщился. — Когда мы поступили на «Тейко», отношения нас уже не связывали. У Акаши-куна начался роман с Маюзуми-саном, он был одним из пилотов третьего класса на вспомогательных кораблях. Я немного не одобрял Мауюзуми-сана, потому что считал, что он плохо влияет на решения Акаши-куна, а он думал, что я ревную.  
  
Мимо них пронеслись флаеры – видимо, кто-то возвращался в город. Куроко уже даже немного пожалел, что отказался от помощи Акаши. В конце концов, он четвертый день на ногах, да и аварийная посадка не очень помогла сохранить энергию организма. Кагами, шедший рядом, иногда зевал, но слушал внимательно.  
  
— Моя вторая специальность – космическая разведка. Я управляю маленьким флаером-призраком, такие есть сейчас только в «Ракузан», и проникаю незамеченным к противнику. Аомине-куну это не особо нравилось, так что я старался работать только навигатором, — Куроко прикрыл глаза. Опять всплыли воспоминания того дня, и внутри все перевернулось, а плечо заныло, заставляя выдохнуть сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. — В тот день… У меня были сведения, что на флот нападут сиарцы, но никто не принял это всерьез. К тому же, Акаши-кун решил, что я просто пытаюсь таким образом привлечь его внимание. Я… это был единственный раз, когда он ошибся, он до сих пор винит себя в этом, я знаю.   
  
Кагами скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки. То, что Акаши поступил глупо, даже не обсуждалось. Но вот почему Куроко так спокойно говорит об этом?!  
  
— Они открыли огонь сразу, как только вышли из подпространства. Окружили и разнесли. Видимо, кто-то сдал наши координаты. Если бы мы сменили место, если бы мы подняли щиты… Таких жертв не было бы, — Куроко поджал губы. — После этого Акаши сам ушел с поста капитана и тратил все свое время и деньги, чтобы вылечить меня. Операция по восстановлению и соединению тканей была долгой, — плечо пульсировало фантомной болью, и Куроко помассировал его, сцепив зубы. — К тому же, меня больше трех месяцев мучили кошмары, это было хуже физических повреждений. Раз за разом я видел это, видел, как мы падали, как гибли люди… Я думал, что сойду с ума. Тогда Акаши-кун пообещал, что никогда не заставит меня больше служить на космофлоте или воевать… Но… Ты сам видишь, что происходит.   
  
Они опять шли в полной тишине. Кагами пытался осмыслить, а Куроко и не думал ему мешать, погрузившись в тревожные воспоминания. Он бы и вовсе предпочел не помнить унизительные месяцы реабилитации, отчаянное желание, чтобы его, вернее то, чем он стал, никогда не увидели знакомые. Он мечтал забыть, он бежал прочь, и Акаши, не в силах перебороть свою вину, помогал ему, не прекословя.   
  
Впрочем, Кагами не стоило знать, каким он был в те месяцы – кусок мяса, трясущийся от любого звука, бросающийся в слезы от одной тени… Нет, он забудет и вычеркнет это из своей жизни. Теперь все иначе, совсем иначе. Только вот, похоже, неестественная бледность коснулась его лица, заставив Кагами забеспокоиться.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — он остановился и заставил Куроко посмотреть себе в глаза. — Я ценю то, что ты мне рассказал. Очень ценю. И если тебе нужна компания, может, ты хочешь выпить или… расслабиться, то я… я могу помочь… Если ты, конечно… Ну…  
  
— Все хорошо, Кагами-кун, — Куроко мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Это в прошлом.  
  
— Точно? — Кагами прищурился, буквально сканируя его сердитым взглядом.  
  
— Точно, — отозвался Куроко, твердо глядя в глаза напарника. — Я давно уже справился с этим. Если Акаши-кун объявляет чрезвычайное положение, значит, это того стоит. И… — он облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, — ты сможешь участвовать в сражении.   
  
Кагами улыбнулся и потрепал Куроко по светлым волосам, чувствуя, как тяжеленный камень падает с души, а за спиной буквально вырастают крылья.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Перед тем, как отправиться домой, Куроко зашел в приют и забрал своего пса Нигоу. Он был щенком, когда Куроко нашел его на улице около года назад, и оставить его не получилось. Тем более, что новые знакомства Куроко заводил без особого энтузиазма, и от одиночества иногда сводило зубы.   
  
Выпустив Нигоу из переноски, Куроко присел у стены, чувствуя теплый собачий язык на своих руках.   
  
— Скучал? — он потрепал Нигоу по голове и стал чесать пузо. — И я скучал. Жаль, что не могу брать тебя с собой.  
  
Куроко помолчал, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Растрепанный, худой, чем-то похожий на нахохлившуюся пташку. Он и правда выглядит младше своего возраста, с досадой понял Куроко и покачал головой.  
  
В зале пахло «горной свежестью», и Куроко порадовался, что все-таки установил автоматический уборщик. Настроения не было никакого, только дикая усталость, да свербящее где-то на периферии сознания беспокойство. Если сначала он был чертовски рад полетать, вспомнить, как прекрасен космос, то теперь… Теперь Куроко не был уверен, что поступил верно.   
  
Ему нравился Кагами, нравилось разговаривать с ним. Нравилось смотреть на него, подолгу, не моргая, заставляя его смущаться и заливаться краской. Кагами был из тех людей, которым очень шел румянец. А еще на душе теплело от того, как он влез в их с Акаши разговор. От воспоминаний об этом хотелось глупо улыбаться.   
  
Куроко упал на диван, даже не пытаясь раздеться. Усталость окутала его, увлекая в царство сна, прочь от чрезвычайного положения, прочь от безжалостных разноцветных глаз Акаши, прочь от неясных чувств к своему безбашенному напарнику.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
— Приятно видеть вас всех вместе, — Акаши положил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы и окинул кабинет довольным взглядом. — И тебя, Кагами, я тоже рад видеть.   
  
Кагами скривился, но направленные на него со всех сторон взгляды выдержал. Поколение Чудес было… чудн _ы_ м. И если троих ему до этого доводилось видеть вживую, то теперь он смог созерцать ещё двоих. Помимо них в кабинете были их напарники, и Кагами с радостью заметил Химуро, который коротко кивнул ему и улыбнулся. Его напарника – Мурасакибару – Кагами осмотрел со смесью интереса и смущения – Химуро рассказывал, что у них немного неуставные отношения.   
  
Последним Кагами посмотрел на высокого светловолосого парня из «Кайджо», который уютно устроился в объятьях Аомине. Кисе Рёта, шепнул ему на ухо Куроко и демонстративно закатил глаза. Пару раз Кисе порывался прискакать в противоположную часть кабинета, потискать Куроко, но Аомине удерживал его на месте, собственнически прижимая к себе и осуждающе глядя на Куроко. Куроко фыркал и пожимал плечами.   
  
Похоже, Кагами был единственным, кто напрягался.   
  
— Мы тоже здесь, Акаши-сан, — заметил напарник Аомине, ехидно блеснув стеклами очков. — Мы взаимно рады видеть вас, Адмирал.   
  
Акаши хмыкнул и кивнул, видимо, оценив выпад в свою сторону. Он снял свой красный китель, оставшись в слегка расстегнутой форменной рубашке. Погон на ней не было, но Кагами ни на секунду не мог забыть, кто перед ним.   
  
— Я в этом даже не сомневался, Шоичи, — отозвался Акаши и пристально посмотрел на Кисе. — Надеюсь, ты в порядке Рёта.   
  
— В полном, Акаши-чи, — Кисе улыбнулся, за что тут же получил подзатыльник от своего хмурого напарника, подпиравшего стену. Аомине злобно на него зыркнул, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Акаши кивнул и задумчиво куснул губу. Кагами не знал, о чем он думает, но искренне желал, что это поможет попасть на передовую. Правда, сейчас у него не было корабля, но Кагами надеялся, что Рико найдет ему что-нибудь.  
  
— Итак, нам довелось узнать, что Сиарский Диктатат объединился с Конфедерацией К’эров. На данный момент Военно-космический флот располагает достаточным количеством вооружения для полномасштабной войны. Однако после этого мы не сможем продолжить экспансию как минимум десять лет. При условии, что войну мы выиграем, — Акаши обвел кабинет внимательным взглядом. — Но у нас есть один козырь. Нас недооценивают.  
  
— Многие сомневаются, что мы сможем одержать верх над сиарцами и внутри космофлота, — заметил Мидорима. Такао, стоящий рядом с ним, был сегодня молчалив и серьезен. — Скажи, Акаши, мы сможем?  
  
— Правду, Ака-чин, — поддакнул Мурасакибара, отправляя в рот очередную конфету.   
  
Акаши вздохнул и нахмурился. Все напряженно ждали, глядя на него, надеясь услышать одно единственное слово. Но прозвучало другое.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Тишина, повисшая в кабинете, показалась Кагами оглушительной. Ледяной тон Акаши парализовал. По виску стекла капля пота. Дышать стало трудно, и Кагами взглянул на спокойного и серьезного Куроко. Тот кивнул и едва заметно улыбнулся, пытаясь подбодрить.   
  
— Мы не сможем. По данным аналитиков, война может растянуться на несколько лет, а Империя способна выдержать только полгода. Потом нас потопят, захватят и растопчут. Однако, как я уже сказал, у нас есть преимущество. Нас недооценивают, и в этом есть моя вина… моя заслуга. Был разработан план, и надеюсь, что он вам понравится.   
  
Аомине напряженно кивнул, все сильнее прижимая к себе Кисе, словно стараясь оградить от фантомной опасности. Поколение Чудес обменивалось им одним понятными взглядами, и Кагами было искренне жаль, что он не понимает их. Куроко тоже согласно кивнул и посмотрел на Акаши.   
  
— Я рад, что вы готовы слушать. Итак, первое...


	13. Глава 13 План

Мидорима подловил Куроко после собрания и отозвал в сторонку на пару слов. Выглядел Мидорима не лучшим образом, под глазами залегли тени, а пересохшие губы он постоянно сжимал в тонкую линию.   
  
— Я сделал анализ тех ягод, — Мидорима зарылся пальцами в волосы, отбрасывая отросшую челку с лица. Куроко удивленно посмотрел на него. Вместо сна Мидорима занимался анализом ягод? А Кисе говорил, что это Акаши странный. — Не смог удержаться, не так часто встречаются природные афродизиаки.   
  
Куроко кивнул, едва заметно улыбаясь. Любовь Мидоримы к различным исследованиям была любимой темой Аомине для поддразниваний. Может, после высказываний на тему «какая Кисе все-таки девчонка».   
  
— Ты узнал что-то важное, Мидорима-кун? — Куроко бросил взгляд на Кагами, который что-то обсуждал с парнем из отделения Мурасакибары.   
  
— Пожалуй, — вздохнув, Мидорима снял очки и потер переносицу, прикрыв глаза. — Ягоды не содержат в себе элементов, типичных для афродизиаков. Зато в составе есть вещества, которые сильно повышают активность некоторых гормонов в организме… Эти гормоны отвечают за активизацию психофизиологических и химических процессов, которые принято называть любовью. Или симпатией.   
  
— Вот как? — Куроко сглотнул, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается румянец.   
  
— Я хочу сказать, что эти ягоды всего лишь в несколько раз усилили ваши собственные чувства или ощущения. Если тебе это важно было знать, — неловко закончил Мидорима и, кивнув на прощание, поспешил к выходу.  
  
Куроко проводил его взглядом, чувствуя, как быстро стучит сердце. Он, конечно, осознавал, что у него появилась симпатия к Кагами-куну. Но чтобы вот так… Влюбленность была определенно не тем, что хотел бы испытывать Куроко к своему напарнику. Особенно сейчас, когда… Когда они так рискуют.  
  
Возможно, их план провалится. Возможно, их всех убьют. Возможно, им придется сражаться среди звезд не один год. А Куроко хотел бы спокойной счастливой жизни, иногда отправляясь в спокойные полеты вместе. Впрочем, он сам решил свою судьбу, когда согласился на предложение Киеши. И теперь нечего распускать нюни.   
  
Кагами попрощался с парнем, который с теплотой похлопал его по спине, и двинулся к Куроко. Им нужно было начать приводить план в исполнение, а для этого требовалось поговорить с Киеши. Куроко не ожидал, что встретится с одним из капитанов «Сейрин» так скоро. Да и то, что они собиралась обсудить с ним, было малоприятным.   
  
— Готов, Куроко? — Кагами слегка нервничал, стараясь этого не показывать. Но Куроко все равно заметил неприятное напряжение, скользившее в его взгляде. Куроко неловко улыбнулся, скорее натужно растянул губы в улыбке и кивнул.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
На этаже отделения «Сейрин» ничего не изменилось. Те же безлюдные светлые коридоры и двери, больше похожие на плод чьей-то больной фантазии. Хотя Куроко теперь и состоял в этом отделении, все здесь для него было как-то чуждо. Не привык он к отделениям, этим замкнутым миркам. «Тейко» не было отделением, если так подумать, всего лишь огромным броненосцем, но Куроко привык считать себя его частью, еще одним важным и нужным винтиком.  
  
Они с Кагами дошли до кабинета Киеши и, помявшись на месте, нерешительно постучали. С той стороны раздался какой-то шум и спустя несколько секунд на пороге возник сам капитан Киеши, растрепанный и немного смущенный.   
  
— О! — Киеши удивленно посмотрел на них, а потом, стукнув себя по лбу, пропустил их внутрь. — Кагами! Куроко! Рад вас видеть. Надеюсь, вы хорошо сработались и пришли не за тем, чтобы я оформил отставку одного из вас? — он выразительно посмотрел на Куроко, а затем скрылся в недрах своего стола. Оттуда послышался оглушительный чих. — Рико заболела и решила заразить меня за компанию.   
  
Напарники переглянулись, и Кагами, фыркнув, закатил глаза. Киеши, следивший за ним краем глаза, удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
— Мы сработались, — подтвердил Кагами, осторожно усаживаясь на один из стульев у заваленного бумагами стола. Под этим бардаком не было видно даже сенсорных панелей. — Что за бумаги?  
  
— Прислали из Департамента, — отмахнулся Киеши, доставая наконец какие-то документы. — Так что вас привело сюда? Разве сегодня не дежурит Хьюга?  
  
— Дежурит, — согласился Кагами и мрачно посмотрел на Киеши. — Мы от Адмирала.  
  
В кабинете стало очень тихо. Киеши переводил взгляд с одного на другого, будто сомневался в происходящем. Затем кивнул и нахмурился, безмолвно прося продолжить.   
  
— Все дело в Ханамии Макото…  
  
  
  
 _— Все дело в Ханамии Макото, — начал Акаши. — По нашим данным именно он сдал два года назад дислокацию большей части флота. Ханамия до сих пор служит во флоте, однако мы следим за ним. Нет никаких сомнений, что он все еще имеет связи с сиарцами и продолжает докладывать о происходящем. Конечно, не больше, чем мы позволяем._  
  
 _Аомине хмурился, глядя на Акаши, прикусив нижнюю губу. Кисе и Мидорима о чем-то думали, не глядя на Адмирала, а Мурасакибару, казалось, вовсе не интересовал этот разговор. В кабинете висело напряжение, от которого по спине бежал холодный пот. Кагами искренне порадовался, что рядом с ним сидит невозмутимый Куроко._  
  
 _— Я собираюсь запустить проект «Возрождение Тейко». Ханамия доложит об этом и даже, возможно, сдаст место, где будет находиться броненосец и часть флота. Разумеется, это не будут действующие боевые корабли, а обманки, которые мы готовили полтора года, когда появилась опасность подобного развития событий. Предположительно, сиарцы применят ту же тактику, что и два года назад. Они окружают флот и уничтожают._  
  
 _— И в чем смысл? — Кисе приподнял бровь, прямо садясь на диване, но не отстраняясь от Аомине._  
  
 _— Видимо, тебя приложило несколько сильнее, чем ты сказал врачам, Рёта. Иначе, я не могу объяснить, куда делись твои аналитические способности, — раздраженно фыркнул Акаши, а Кисе, надувшись, отвернулся. Аомине опасно сверкнул глазами в сторону Акаши. — Смысл в том, что мы знаем о таком развитии событий. И мы воспользуемся их тактикой – окружим и разнесем. Вероятность того, что там будет большая часть сиарских войск равна девяноста восьми процентам. После этого у нас будут отличные шансы уничтожить Сиар и справиться с Конфедерацией. Последним не нужна война, так что, потеряв союзника, они быстро отступят._  
  
 _Все обдумывали предложение Акаши. План был неплох, хотя и рискован, но даже Кагами видел в нем некоторые изъяны. Однако хотелось верить в лучшее._  
  
 _— Ханамия Макото состоит в отношениях с Киеши Теппеем из «Сейрин». Поэтому поручаю тебе, Тецуя, уговорить его помочь нам в осуществлении плана. Киеши должен будет донести до Ханамии дезинформацию, а после контролировать его._  
  
 _— Акаши-кун, — Куроко посмотрел на Акаши со странной болезненной серьезностью во взгляде. — Зачем ты вовлекаешь в это Киеши? Донести до Ханамии это может кто-нибудь другой. Они же… пара._  
  
 _— Поэтому этим должен заняться именно он._  
  
  
  
  
— Вот как.  
  
Киеши смотрел на свои пальцы и хрипловато дышал. Кагами и Куроко молчали, стараясь не издавать никаких звуков. Киеши как-то мгновенно осунулся, побледнел и будто бы состарился на несколько лет.   
  
— Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, — Куроко все-таки решился нарушить гнетущую тишину. Киеши посмотрел на него и печально улыбнулся. Какая-то его часть не желала верить в предательство Ханамии, в то время как другая совершенно точно знала, что это правда.   
  
— Ты в этом не виноват. Ханамия всегда был… Он – не самый хороший человек, если честно. Просто… — Киеши сглотнул. — Я сделаю. Я расскажу обо всем Ханамии.   
  
Куроко коротко кивнул и быстро встал, направляясь к выходу. Кагами молча последовал за ним. Он не знал, как помочь, не имел ни малейшего понятия.   
  
— И, Куроко, — Киеши встал и поправил свой китель. — Я благодарен за то, что об этом рассказал мне ты.  
  
Куроко вновь кивнул и вышел из кабинета вместе с Кагами, оставляя Киеши наедине со своими мыслями. 


	14. Глава 14 До того, как

Рико мрачно изучала мощный истребитель кроваво-красного цвета с эмблемой «Сейрин» сбоку. Она чуть поджала губы и сощурила глаза, словно оценивала товар на аукционе и подозревала подделку вместо дорогой древности, которую собиралась приобрести. Куроко благоговейно рассматривал четыре средних сопла и мощные балансировочные крылья, которые были частично убраны под выступающие панели. Внушительные разномастные пушки были подняты и нацелены на невидимого противника.  
  
Корабль был хорош, намного лучше большинства виденных Куроко.   
  
— Он теперь мой? — недоверчиво спросил Кагами, осторожно касаясь красной прохладной обшивки, которая еще, кажется, пахла производством.   
  
— Твой-твой, — фыркнув, отозвался Лео. Он стоял чуть в стороне, сложив руки на груди и улыбаясь чужой реакции. — Сначала этого мальчика делали специально для «Ракузан», для кого-то из командующих, но в процессе передумали, и Сей-чан велел сделать маркировку вашего отделения.   
  
Кагами кивнул, продолжая тихонько поглаживать красный бок истребителя, радуясь про себя, как ребенок. Этой радостью хотелось поделиться, и он посмотрел на Куроко, который улыбнулся ему в ответ, такой же счастливой и довольной улыбкой. На минуту стало совестно, ведь Тигрица была обречена гнить где-то на пустой планете… Но Кагами быстро прогнал неуместную сейчас горечь.   
  
— Можно… внутрь? — неловко уточнил Кагами, поглядывая на идентификационную панель, которая призывно помигивала зеленым. Лео, усмехнувшись, кивнул, и Кагами быстро приложил ладонь. Корабль начал сканирование, знакомясь с владельцем, запоминая его. Кагами слушал мерное гудение, чувствуя, как сердце бешено стучит в груди.  
  
Наконец, идентификация закончилась, и люк послушно отъехал в сторону. Внутри зажглись лампы, освещая длинный коридор. Кагами бросил на Куроко вопросительный взгляд и неуверенно протянул руку, предлагая вместе оказаться на их новом корабле. Куроко светло улыбнулся в ответ на это приглашение и поспешно сжал ладонь Кагами, смущенно отводя взгляд.   
  
Лео и Рико насмешливо переглянулись и закатили глаза. Рико пробормотала что-то вроде «сладкая парочка», а Лео, не сдержавшись, коротко фыркнул в кулак. Но ни Кагами, ни Куроко не обратили на них внимания, поглощенные волнительным и ответственным моментом.  
  
  
  
— Это… потрясающе, — пробормотал Кагами, разглядывая приборную панель и осторожно усаживаясь в кресло пилота. Куроко остановился за его спиной, с восхищением скользя взглядом по отделке истребителя. — Этот корабль прекрасен.  
  
Куроко согласно кивнул, переводя взгляд на Кагами, которому неожиданно шло такое благоговейное восхищение. Глаза Кагами блестели, буквально светились от счастья, и Куроко почувствовал, что готов вечно наблюдать это выражение на его лице.  
  
— Завтра мы уже будем на нем в космосе, — заметил Кагами, поглаживая джойстик ручного управления. — Сражаться с сиарцами… Поверить не могу!  
  
Куроко уныло кивнул, совсем не чувствуя воодушевления по этому поводу. Если у них получится провернуть план Акаши, то вероятность того, что кто-то из них пострадает, очень мала. Но если они не смогут, если что-то пойдет не так… Об этом думать не хотелось. В любом случае, это очень важно для Кагами, и Куроко, как хороший напарник, поддержит его.   
  
— Куроко? — Кагами привстал и махнул рукой у него перед лицом. — Над чем задумался?  
  
— Давай сходим на свидание, Кагами-кун, — предложил Куроко внезапно, твердо посмотрев напарнику в глаза. Кагами дернулся и удивленно открыл рот, глупо захлопав глазами.  
  
Куроко неловко вздохнул, укоряя себя за такую прямоту. Но слова Мидоримы не давали ему покоя. Если это так, если у них с Кагами действительно намечается какая-то химия, пусть Куроко ее почти и не чувствует, то было бы глупо упускать возможность… Тем более, что потом… Потом будет не до возможностей.  
  
Кагами нахмурился и внимательно уставился на профиль Куроко. Тот не смотрел на него, изучая свои руки, терпеливо дожидаясь ответа. И Кагами точно не знал, какими такими чарами обладал Куроко, но отказывать ему не было никакого желания. Возможно, Куроко не был особенно красивым, но он притягивал к себе.  
  
— Если это из-за тех ягод… — осторожно начал Кагами. Если Куроко чувствует на себе вину за то, что они чуть не переспали, то… Кагами поспешно мотнул головой, прогоняя навязчивое видение трущегося о флаер полуобнаженного Куроко.  
  
— Нет. То есть, не только поэтому, — Куроко слегка смущенно пожал плечами. — Ты мне симпатичен, Кагами-кун. А завтра мы можем умереть… — он замолчал, а потом грустно улыбнулся. — Звучит, как плохая отмазка, да?   
  
— Ага, — Кагами усмехнулся, чувствуя, как теплеет в животе от слов Куроко. Если он согласится сейчас, то ночь (а может, и не только ночь) они проведут вместе. Кагами представил сонного Куроко в своей кровати, и сердце пропустило пару ударов. Определенно, привлекательная картина. — Я хочу сходить с тобой… ммм… на свидание.  
  
Куроко благодарно ему улыбнулся и погладил подлокотник своего кресла, переводя взгляд на панель управления.  
  
***  
  
Свидание с Куроко – странная штука.   
  
Кагами задумчиво рассматривал меню на голографической планшетке и нервно облизывал губы, то и дело бросая осторожный взгляд на Куроко. Тот, словно чувствовал, смотрел на него в ответ и мягко, но неуверенно улыбался.   
  
Они ведут себя как школьники на первом в жизни свидании.   
  
Кагами вздохнул и отправил заказ на кухню, откладывая планшетку в сторону. Куроко справился с этой задачей немного раньше и теперь изучал голограмму на окне. Ну и ситуация… Кагами сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от мучительной неловкости. Это же Куроко! Просто Куроко, с которым они успели стать неплохими напарниками!   
  
Им срочно нужна была тема для разговора. Но Кагами понятия не имел, о чем можно говорить с Куроко. Почему-то с другими партнерами ходить на свидания было проще, было легко, а тут – будто камень висит на шее. Язык отнялся, ладони потеют.   
  
— Кагами-кун, а каким был твой первый корабль? — внезапно спросил Куроко, разрушая мучительную паузу. Кагами невольно улыбнулся и поймал такую же улыбку на губах Куроко.  
  
— Отцовский грузовой «Сейхо», — вздохнул он, припоминая неповоротливую махину, пожертвованную отцом. — Огромная штуковина, но медленная… Однажды я застрял на ней на какой-то платформе, потому что кончилось топливо. Это было ужасно…  
  
Кагами демонстративно фыркнул и резанул ребром ладони по горлу. Кажется, у них есть тема для разговора.  
  
***  
  
Куроко не был болтуном, зато был прекрасным собеседником. Кагами казалось, что он вечно может слушать рассуждения Куроко о кораблях. Они действительно были самой настоящей страстью Куроко, он знал о них буквально все.  
  
Они проговорили целый вечер, сначала в кафе, а потом, гуляя по набережной. Они не держались за руки, ничего подобного. Но они шли достаточно близко, чтобы периодически задевать друг друга плечами. Это было ужасно странное свидание, но оно невероятно нравилось Кагами. Ему нравился Куроко, нравилось проводить с ним время, тем более, что первоначальная неловкость совершенно исчезла.  
  
Не сказать, что у Куроко прям волшебный голос. Но приятный – это точно. И слушать его можно часами. И вообще… было в Куроко что-то такое цепляющее. Очень цепляющее. То ли эти губы, совсем не блестящие и не красные сейчас от ягодного сока. То ли теплый взгляд и тонкая полуулыбка, прячущаяся в уголках губ, как у миссис Дарлинг*. Кагами буквально плыл от этой улыбки.   
  
Неудивительно, что он не выдержал. Просто наклонился к Куроко и поцеловал в уголок губы, пытаясь похитить эту улыбку. Но поймал только мягкие губы, которые целовать оказалось ужасно приятно.  
  
А потом… Потом они пошли к Куроко домой. Кагами обнимал его за талию, притянув к себе и то и дело целовал в макушку, дурея от непонятного запаха шампуня. Рука Кагами свободно скользила по бедру Куроко, и у того сбивалось дыхание от этого. Кагами нравилось.  
  
В квартире у Куроко обнаружился пес, напугавший Кагами до чертиков. Ну да, у всех есть свои недостатки. Наверное, выглядело это совсем немужественно, но Куроко лишь нежно улыбнулся и запер собаку в соседней комнате.  
  
У Куроко оказался очень удобный и широкий диван. Они завалились на него, целуясь, стукаясь зубами, опять как неумелые школьники, беспорядочно шаря по телам друг друга и неловко избавляясь от одежды.  
  
Кагами рыкнул и прижал Куроко к диванным подушкам, страстно целуя сзади в шею, покрывая поцелуями острые лопатки. Куроко лишь тихонько простонал, ерзая под ним, но, кажется, совсем не возражая.   
  
Кагами вылизывал его шею, худые плечи и эти острые лопатки, потираясь вставшим членом о маленькие ягодицы. От этого конкретно сносило крышу, и Кагами чувствовал, как медленно, но верно утрачивает способность связно мыслить.   
  
Остался Куроко, один только Куроко. Кагами целовал его, жадно терся, гладил по бокам и постанывал, сгорая в невидимом огне, который будто окружал Куроко. Тот уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и дрожал, подаваясь назад, вертясь, стараясь усилить контакт, и сладко вздыхал.   
  
Черт, Кагами не хотел, чтобы это происходило так быстро, но разум исчез, оставив лишь голое желание.   
  
Смазку и презервативы ему протянул заботливый Куроко. Дотянулся до тумбочки рядом с диваном, порылся в ней, едва удерживаясь на дрожащих руках. Кагами не знал, как Куроко больше нравится и неуверенно замер, поглаживая свой возбужденный член.  
  
— Ты как хочешь? — прошептал он, сжимая в руках маленькие бледные ягодицы. Куроко простонал и вновь уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, прогнувшись в спине. Кагами не стал спорить, только выдавил смазку на пальцы, развел ягодицы и скользнул сразу двумя в узкую дырку.  
  
Куроко будто током прошибло: он дернулся, застонал очень громко, и его колени стали разъезжаться в стороны. Он обернулся к Кагами, весь красный, с горящими глазами, и виновато улыбнулся:  
  
— Колени подгибаются, — у Кагами весь воздух из легких вышибло. А Куроко снова отвернулся.   
  
Кагами не стал удерживать его за узкие бедра, лишь всунул колено между ними, заставляя пошире развести ноги, и двинул пальцами резче, растягивая. Куроко был узким, просто невыносимо узким, и Кагами даже задался вопросом, когда у того в последний раз кто-то был.  
  
Впрочем, мысли об этом быстро исчезли, когда Куроко всхлипнул и сам попытался посильнее насадиться на пальцы. Где-то Кагами определенно прокляли, раз он сейчас до сих пор растягивает Куроко, а не насаживает на свой член.  
  
Он опять и опять покрывал поцелуями спину Куроко, просунув руку ему под живот и поглаживая его возбужденный член. У самого Кагами уже почти звенело в яйцах.  
  
— Хватит, Кагами-кун, я больше не могу, — Куроко вновь к нему обернулся, в очередной раз насаживаясь на пальцы, вертя задом и судорожно сглатывая. Кагами проследил взглядом за его кадыком, а потом посмотрел на покрасневшие искусанные губы и подумал, что хочет почувствовать их на своем члене. Но это потом… потом.   
  
Дрожащими руками Кагами раскатал тесный латекс по члену и толкнулся, судорожно двинув бедрами. Куроко лежал на животе, всхлипывая от полноты ощущений и дрожа всем телом, пока Кагами входил в него, нависая всем телом, прижимаясь грудью к спине.   
  
Это было где-то за пределами всех ощущений. Куроко был чертовски узкий, горячий и какой-то до смешного маленький в объятьях Кагами. Но эта разница ужасно возбуждала.  
  
Кагами стал быстро двигаться, толкаясь вперед, поддерживая Куроко чуть ниже живота. Он чувствовал его возбужденный член, но не мог его коснуться, рискуя упасть и придавить Куроко. Все-таки не слишком удачная поза.   
  
Куроко уже даже не стонал, а тихо поскуливал, плавясь под его прикосновениями, вздрагивая и дергаясь навстречу. Кагами огладил его ягодицы и шлепнул несильно, услышав вскрик Куроко. Тот хрипло пробормотал что-то и приподнялся на коленях, одной рукой упираясь в спинку дивана, а другой начиная дрочить себе.  
  
Этого было много. Куроко было много, и это было так хорошо! Куроко туго обхватывал его член, Кагами чувствовал грудью его взмокшую спину. Он слушал стоны и хриплое дыхание Куроко, чувствуя, что больше никогда не сможет нормально реагировать на его голос.   
  
Куроко весь сжался и громко облегченно застонал, кончая. По телу Кагами прошла невольная дрожь, и он толкнулся еще несколько раз, кончив следом. Кости, кажется, расплавились от их общего жара, и Кагами не понимал, почему не растекся лужей по Куроко.  
  
Он осторожно вышел, стащил резинку и лег рядом, утыкаясь носом между зацелованных лопаток. Куроко мерно дышал, погружаясь в сон, и Кагами последовал его примеру.   
  
  


* * *

  
*Миссис Дарлинг - мать Венди из книги Д.Барри. "Питер Пэн"  
"Мама у Венди была необыкновенная. Во-первых, она была красивая.  
Во-вторых, в правом уголке рта пряталась у нее особенная, почти неуловимая  
улыбка."


	15. Глава 15 Второе падение «Тейко»

— Компьютер, — Кагами сглотнул, чувствуя нервную дрожь, пробежавшую по телу. — Подтвердить доступ к управлению.  
  
— Первый пилот Кагами Тайга. Уровень доступа S. Класс пилота – второй. Доступ подтверждаю, — известил корабль прохладным мужским голосом.   
  
Повсюду загорелся свет, шумно заработали двигатели и основные системы. Медленно поднялись голографические экраны, на которых мелькнула заставка «Сейрин», а затем побежали данные о работе корабля.   
  
Кагами успокоился и обмяк в кресле, словно у него из спины вытащили железный штырь, удерживающий его в таком напряженном положении. Куроко, сидящий в соседнем кресле, мягко улыбнулся и тоже положил руку на идентификатор. Компьютер считал информацию с тихим шелестом и высветил подтверждение доступа на экране.  
  
— Эй, с какой радости ты второй пилот? — поинтересовался Кагами, нормально усаживаясь в своем кресле. Корабль готовился к взлету, его начало слегка потряхивать, но едва заметно, намного меньше, чем старенькую Тигрицу.   
  
— Наверное, Акаши-кун при программировании компьютера внес меня туда в таком качестве. По старой памяти, — нахмурился под конец Куроко. Акаши никогда не делал ничего просто так, и это напрягало.  
  
— Что значит, Акаши? — Кагами вновь напрягся, вытягиваясь в струнку. Куроко хмыкнул, почесав оставленный Кагами вчера засос, и вздохнул.  
  
— А кому, по-твоему, делали этот истребитель? Тут же все просто кричит «Акаши Сейджуро», — отозвался Куроко недовольно. — Странно, что ты до сих пор пилот второго класса. Для такого корабля нужен первый.  
  
Кагами рассеянно кивнул, разглядывая засос на чужой шее и медленно покрываясь румянцем. Несмотря на то, что они проснулись вместе, провели вместе утро, позавтракали, выгуляли собаку (Господи, Кагами до сих пор от этого трясет), он не мог поверить, что они переспали. Он и Куроко теперь вроде как… пара?..  
  
Вот черт! Это звучало странно, но ужасно соблазнительно. Напарники, пара… Нет, звучало определенно здорово! Вот только ситуация к романтике не особо располагала.   
  
— Акаши отдал нам свой корабль? — удивленно приподнял бровь Кагами. — Почему?  
  
— Потому что ему что-то нужно, — пожал плечами Куроко. — Он из того типа людей, что просчитывают все заранее. Не удивлюсь, если и атаку на «Тейко» в первый раз он специально не предотвращал, — Кагами нахмурился, и Куроко поспешил пояснить. — Чтобы сейчас мы смогли нанести решающий удар Сиару и заодно прищучить Конфедерацию. Наша экспансия космоса не радует К’эров.   
  
Они замолчали, дожидаясь полной готовности систем. Куроко устанавливал связь с другими навигаторами, рассчитывая наилучший путь. Вообще, обычно такие масштабные операции в космосе не проводятся. По крайней мере, Куроко о таких не слышал. Самое масштабное столкновение – это печально известное «Падение Тейко», когда сиарцы задействовали большую часть своего флота.  
  
Все дело в сложности таких операций. Навигаторы должны прокладывать маршруты так, чтобы корабли на полной скорости не врезались друг в друга. А это - Куроко знал на личном опыте - крайне сложно, особенно, если вспомнить, что у каждого отделения своя тактика ведения боя. И огонь будет перекрестным.   
  
На экране Куроко, как мошки, рябили точки-корабли союзников, от которых начинала болеть голова, и Кагами отвернулся к себе, абсолютно уверенный в напарнике. Это было неожиданно приятное и спокойное чувство, согревшее изнутри. Здорово, когда ты можешь на кого-то положиться, разделить груз ответственности.  
  
— Системы готовы к взлету, — сообщил мужской голос, к которому Кагами теперь придется привыкать вместо привычного нежного голоса Тигрицы. — Антигравитаторы включены, гравитационное поле внутри работает стабильно, щиты включены, двигатели прогреты, пушки полностью готовы к использованию.   
  
Кагами и Куроко переглянулись. Это было что-то новое и привычное одновременно. Что-то важное и одновременно не имеющее значения. Это было…  
  
Куроко улыбнулся и протянул Кагами руку, не отрываясь от своего экрана, чувствуя теплую немного шершавую ладонь в своей.  
  
***  
  
Если бы Куроко попросили описать происходящее под маскировочным полем, он сказал бы, что там творилась «полная неразбериха». Навигаторы постоянно сообщались между собой, то и дело на экране выводились сообщения, среди которых значительную часть занимали анекдоты Такао, которого уже устали посылать. Пилоты тоже переговаривались, что порождало еще большую сумятицу. Кагами шипел что-то сквозь зубы, нелестно кого-то обзывая, и закатывал глаза.  
  
Они ждали.  
  
Огромный имперский флот, завис шаром вокруг почти настоящего второго «Тейко», дожидаясь появления сиарцев. Куроко нервно постукивал пальцем по подлокотнику, косясь на броненосец. Старые воспоминания отзывались неприятным тянущим чувством в животе и фантомной болью в плече. Но рядом с Кагами выносить это было в разы легче, словно тот ненавязчиво оберегал, бросая в его сторону осторожные подбадривающие взгляды.   
  
В какой именно момент все пришло в движение, Куроко не понял. Он будто завороженный наблюдал за Сиарской армадой, за тысячами кораблей, выходящими из подпространства. Он смотрел, как они мгновенно окружили «Тейко», попытавшийся стартануть, скрыться за щитами – простая видимость, конечно, но выглядело весьма натурально. Куроко замер, вцепившись дрожащими пальцами в сиденье. Он не желал видеть это еще раз. Пусть так, пусть постановочно, но видеть.   
  
Куроко судорожно вдохнул, закусывая губу и не отрывая взгляда. Не в силах отвести. «Тейко» ощерился иллюзорными пушками.  
  
Куроко выдохнул. Сердце отсчитало два такта.  
  
А потом все вспыхнуло. Повсюду несся огонь, летели лазерные заряды, что-то взрывалось с диким треском и скрежетом, долетавшим даже сюда, сквозь несколько слоев металла. Сквозь щиты.   
  
«Тейко» начал свое нелепое громоздкое падение, отдавшееся новой порцией боли в плече и безумной пульсацией в висках. Куроко, бледный, похожий на статую, смотрел сквозь прочные передние окна на то, что чуть не уничтожило его два года назад.  
  
— Всем приготовиться, — из динамиков раздался спокойный голос Акаши. Куроко вздрогнул, отворачиваясь и глядя на сосредоточенного Кагами. — Начать атаку!  
  
В этот момент в голове что-то сдвинулось, щелкнуло и заработало. Их истребитель сорвался с места, с ревом понесся вперед, одновременно активируя пушки. Кагами рассмеялся и открыл огонь. Куроко уткнулся в свои экраны, продолжая выстраивать маршрут, чувствуя, как его колотит от страха и напряжения. Холодный пот стекал по вискам, но он не обращал на это внимания.  
  
На этот момент остались только они с Кагами. Их корабль. Их сражение. Больше не было никого и ничего. Ненастоящий «Тейко» падал, притянутый гравитацией какой-то планеты, а множество кораблей мелькали, среди невыносимо ярких и сейчас слишком горячих звезд.   
  
Они были командой, и Куроко сделает все, чтобы они выжили.   
  
Кагами резко развернулся, уходя от атаки какого-то сиарского корабля. Куроко охнул, нервно облизнул губы, тут же перестраивая маршрут. Такао больше не шутил, став наконец серьезным и сосредоточенным. Мысли бежали позади рук – даже думать было некогда!  
  
Куроко не интересовался, скольких они успели сбить, он лишь изредка бросал взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Кагами, на котором устроили пляску отсветы взрывов и лазерной стрельбы. Кагами следовал маршрутом Куроко, ни разу в нем не усомнившись, полностью доверяя, лишь иногда уклоняясь с линии атаки.  
  
Пару раз их ощутимо тряхнуло – в них попали. Но щиты прекрасно справились со своей функцией. В голове шумело, но никто не смел остановиться. Они уничтожали противника, они сражались. Мстили за то, что случилось два года назад.   
  
Куроко не смог бы сказать, сколько времени прошло. Сколько минут, часов, дней, лет… Просто в один прекрасный момент в динамиках вновь раздался спокойный голос Акаши:  
  
— Противник отступает.   
  
А затем остатки кораблей противника исчезли в варп-прыжке, оставив космос буквально гореть. У Куроко болели пальцы, ныли виски, а во рту пролегла пустыня. Он смотрел на Кагами, который весь дрожал и бешено улыбался. И Куроко так же улыбался в ответ.   
  
Сегодня они победили.


	16. Глава 16 Напарники

У Кагами дрожали ноги, когда он выбрался из истребителя и остановился, с удивлением глядя на небо. Там светило солнце, яркое и веселое, согревающее маленькую планету своими лучами, и Кагами мог поклясться, что ничто не может сравниться по красоте с безмятежным земным утром.   
  
Сзади тихонько завозился Куроко, тоже выбираясь на свежий воздух. Кагами посмотрел на напарника, немного бледного и растрепанного, такого же растерянного, как и он сам. Куроко был похож на ребенка, совсем юного мальчишку, и Кагами бы не дал ему больше шестнадцати. Вот только Куроко был старше, и это немного смущало.   
  
Рядом опускались флаеры боевого отделения «Сейрин», самые обычные, никак не похожие на их с Куроко мощный истребитель. Рико выбралась из своего любимого AL-3. Её напарники, споря и переругиваясь, плелись следом. Митобэ и Коганей обнимались. Вернее, Митобэ молча стоял, позволяя напарнику висеть на нем, радостно о чем-то крича. Киеши прислонился к своему истребителю, потирая шею и с какой-то тоской оглядываясь вокруг. Ханамию, наверное, уже забрали, - мелькнула мысль.   
  
Взлетно-посадочную площадку «Сейрин» заполняло необычное оживление и мягкая радость, исходившая потоками от каждого приземляющегося. Рядом с ярко-красным истребителем опустился флаер Изуки, потрепанный и дымящий, но вполне себе целенький. Сам Изуки, крякнув, вывалился наружу, покрытый какой-то копотью с ног до головы. За ним выскочил Фурихата, не переставая чихать и кашлять. Похоже, AL-2 тоже придется списывать…  
  
Кагами неуверенно улыбнулся. «Сейрин»… Это небольшое отделение стало для него настоящим домом. Каждый был его другом, а не просто хорошим пилотом, навигатором или механиком. И сейчас, стоя на твердой земле после долгого боя где-то высоко-высоко, Кагами был рад находиться в обществе этих людей.   
  
И, конечно, Куроко, который осторожно взял его за руку и неуверенно посмотрел в глаза. Будто сомневался, что может.   
  
— Неплохо полетали, а, напарник? — Кагами приобнял Куроко за плечи, утыкаясь носом в макушку.   
  
— Неплохо, — хрипло согласился Куроко, расслабляясь в его руках, позволяя себе быть слабым. Кагами увидел его тонкую улыбку. — Жаль, что не все смогут отпраздновать этот пинок сиарцам под зад.  
  
Кагами мрачно кивнул, тяжело вздыхая. Не было некоторых кораблей, даже в небе больше не слышался рев двигателей и пыхтение сопел. Кажется, не было Цучиды и еще нескольких парней… Стало невыносимо грустно, а от накатившей тоски сжалось сердце.   
  
Рико огляделась по сторонам и медленно пошла к выходу, скинув свой вечный китель и волоча его по земле. Она даже не стала загонять флаер обратно в ангар, будто утратила весь интерес к кораблю. Коганей тоже присмирел, опуская голову.  
  
Не бывает бескровных сражений. Не бывает боев, где не гибнут солдаты. Не бывает войны без смерти.  
  
Кагами зажмурился, крепче прижимая к себе Куроко, только сейчас как-то замедленно осознавая грозившую им опасность. Куроко не противился, сам чувствуя непомерную свинцовую тяжесть, давящую на виски. Объятия Кагами немного успокаивали.   
  
— Так всегда? — едва слышно спросил Кагами, глядя на осевшего у своего раздолбанного флаера Изуки. Рядом с ним уместился бледный и откровенно несчастный Фурихата, близко друживший с Фукудой, тоже не приземлившимся сегодня.  
  
— Всегда, — так же тихо ответил Куроко.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Они ночевали у Кагами. До Куроко было слишком далеко добираться, поэтому он решил остаться у напарника. Разумеется, ни о каком сексе и речи не шло – оба слишком устали. Души были вывернуты наизнанку. У Кагами – первой серьезной битвой, в которую он так рвался, а у Куроко – чудовищной постановкой гибели «Тейко».   
  
Утро было солнечным и очень теплым. Наверное, из-за горячего Кагами, сцапавшего его и прижавшего к себе. Куроко расслабленно улыбнулся, не желая сбрасывать утреннее оцепенение и приятную дремоту. Он отлично выспался, хотя ждал, что его будут мучить кошмары. На деле же снилось Куроко что-то нежное и светлое, делающее его невероятно счастливым.   
  
Наверное, дело было в Кагами.   
  
Подумать только! Они знакомы немногом больше недели, успели сходить на свидание, переспать, доверить друг другу жизни… Куроко казалось, что ближе Кагами у него никого нет. Он стал светом для Куроко, огнем, что не дает замерзнуть, дает жизнь. Кагами грел, но не сжигал.  
  
— Доброе утро, Куроко, — сонно пробормотал Кагами, откатываясь на другой край кровати и глядя на него, чуть прищурившись. Куроко кивнул и неуверенно потянулся к нему, осторожно касаясь сухих губ своими. Он совершенно не был уверен относительно статуса их отношений.  
  
Кагами ответил на поцелуй с удовольствием и неспешностью, будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся. Или планировало им стать, во всяком случае.  
  
— Мы теперь парочка? — почему-то шепотом спросил Кагами, вспоминая Такао, который громогласно объявил их любовниками на той планете.   
  
Куроко хмыкнул и пожал плечами. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, но это звучало очень неплохо.   
  
— Парочка, — он согласно кивнул, прикрывая глаза. — И напарники.   
  
— И напарники, — подтвердил Кагами.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Когда Кагами и Куроко добрались до кабинета Акаши под вечер, все уже расходились. Аомине сверкал повязкой на голове и фингалом под глазом. Куроко укоризненно посмотрел на Кисе, даже не сомневаясь в авторстве синяка. Но Кисе невинно пожал плечами, стоя к Аомине непозволительно близко. Куроко лишь покачал головой. Эти двое никогда не устанут подставляться и переживать друг за друга. И чего пошли в разные отделения?  
  
Акаши их ждал. Уже знакомый кабинет теперь показался очень неуютным, каким-то даже жутковатым. Все здесь почему-то давило на нервы, и Кагами нервно сглотнул. Акаши ему категорически не нравился. То ли взгляд Акаши, пронизывающий тебя насквозь, то ли привычка держаться, то ли его отношение к Куроко... Акаши отталкивал, и Кагами ничего с этим поделать не мог.  
  
— Как прошел у вас бой, Тецуя? — Адмирал нарочито расслабленно сидел в кресле. Но Куроко все равно напрягся, закусывая губу.   
  
— Лучше, чем я ожидал. Кагами-кун очень талантливый пилот, — он посмотрел на Кагами и сделал шаг вперед, будто пытался закрыть его от взгляда Акаши. — «Тейко»… Все это было очень похоже, я даже не удивлён, что сиарцы купились. Мне было страшно.  
  
Кагами эти слова будто под дых ударили. Он сглотнул и посмотрел на напряженные плечи Куроко, его высоко поднятую голову. Он даже как-то не подумал, что Куроко мог испугаться происходящего… А ведь он как-то говорил об этом… Кагами ощутил стыд и досаду на себя самого за невнимательность.   
  
— Зато мы добились своей цели. Конфедерация разорвала договоры с Диктататом. Ударные группы Тоо, Шутоку и Йосен сейчас добивают остатки противника. Следующий шаг нашей экспансии – сектора, принадлежащие Сиару.  
  
Куроко кивнул, безмолвно радуясь такому стечению обстоятельств. Если бы началась полномасштабная война, он бы не справился со своим глупым страхом… Даже рядом с Кагами космос превратился бы для него в пылающий Ад.  
  
— А как истребитель? Исправен? — Акаши положил руки на стол, переплетя пальцы вместе.   
  
— Более чем. Это действительно щедрый подарок, Акаши-кун.  
  
Казалось, между ними было негласное противостояние, сути которого Кагами не понимал, но отчего-то был уверен, что Куроко справится.   
  
— Я рад. Надеюсь, мое скромное вложение с лихвой окупится…   
  
Кагами удивленно моргнул, когда Куроко оказался рядом с ним, крепко стискивая его руку в своей. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с отчаянной решимостью и серьезностью. А еще в них была сталь. И сила.   
  
— Пожалуйста, подожди меня снаружи, — попросил Куроко, поглаживая большим пальцем его ладонь. Кагами сглотнул и, бросив предупреждающий взгляд на Акаши, послушно вышел за дверь.  
  
Куроко вздохнул и повернулся к Акаши. Тот, прищурившись, смотрел на него, будто прикидывал что-то и никак не мог решить. Они молчали пару минут – им на самом деле было о чем помолчать. Если бы у Куроко спросили, кто они друг другу, он бы не смог дать однозначного ответа. Они не были врагами – слишком громкое слово, не были они и друзьями – слишком много причиненной боли было между ними.   
  
— Ты хочешь Кагами-куна, — утвердительно произнес Куроко. — Почему?..  
  
— А ты не догадываешься, Тецуя? — Акаши насмешливо улыбнулся. Вернее искривил губы, пытаясь улыбнуться. Может, он уже разучился нормально улыбаться?.. — Кагами такой же, как и Дайки. Как Шинтаро, Рёта и Ацуши. Такой же, как ты. Необыкновенный. Но вы все не на моей стороне, хоть мы и в одной лодке. Если бы я мог подчинить себе одного из вас, я бы сделал это, но я не могу.  
  
Куроко не стал уточнять, почему он не может. То ли из-за глупой сентиментальности, то ли потому, что они могли ему противостоять, были равны ему в отличие от Кагами. Тот просто не научился. Еще не научился.  
  
— Такой потенциал я предпочитаю видеть своим. Я предложу Кагами вступить в «Ракузан», дам ему «первый класс». Если он захочет, я найду ему лучшего из всех возможных напарников. Любого. Он будет доволен. Сражения, азарт… Отойди в сторону, Тецуя. Живи, как эти два года, без полетов. Ты был вполне счастлив, я наблюдал. Отдай мне Кагами.  
  
Куроко смотрел на Акаши и чувствовал, как внутри разгорается теплый огонь. Захотелось улыбнуться, и Куроко не стал сдерживаться. Он смотрел на Акаши и улыбался.   
  
— Он не слабее меня или Аомине-куна, — наконец произнес Куроко. — И, я думаю, он сам не пойдет с тобой, Акаши-кун. Мне нет нужды его держать. Так бывает. Посмотри на Маюзуми-сана. Он до сих пор рядом с тобой, он не уходит, а ты посылаешь за ним две команды, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. И Мидорима-кун терпит рядом с собой своего шумного напарника, ты же знаешь, как он не любит раздражители в личном пространстве… Поэтому же и Кагами-кун не уйдет.   
  
Куроко хмыкнул и направился в полной тишине к двери, открыл ее и посмотрел на взволнованного Кагами. Улыбнувшись ему, Куроко обернулся и весело заметил:  
  
— К тому же, у него уже есть напарник, — и прежде чем Акаши ответил, Куроко закрыл за собой дверь. По телу бежала нервная дрожь, но она не имела значения. Возможно, он обрек Кагами на службу простого пилота, связного и посыльного… — Прости, Кагами-кун. Кажется, тебе придется остаться в «Сейрин». И таскать передачки для ученых.   
  
Кагами ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.  
  
— Но ты же рядом, верно?  
  
Куроко не было нужды отвечать. Он вновь улыбнулся и кивнул, щурясь на заходящее солнце, похожее на маленький пожар. И это был единственный огонь, который они хотели видеть в небе.


End file.
